Bones for Hire
by TravelingSue
Summary: There's been a murder in NYC and Booth, Brennen, Kate and Castle join forces to bring down a serial killer with a penchant for naughty couples. Rating changed to T for adult themes, 1st in a series of 3. Revised for easier reading.
1. Chapter 1 FairyLights

**Bones for Hire**

**Summary – There's been a murder in NYC and Booth, Brennan, Kate and Castle join forces to bring down a serial killer with a penchant for naughty couples. Can B&B be a couple and solve a murder? We'll just have to wait and see.**

**Castle elements are big, but the romance is definitely more slanted towards B&B though, C&B will definitely have their moments as well, just be patient. **

**Takes place just prior to the Bones 100th episode (I'm borrowing a few elements, just not the ending) and just after Castle and Beckett capture of the Nikki Heat killer. Though some minor characters of Bones are making an appearance even though we know they are no longer with the show. **

**Disclaimer: I own my imagination, my actions and this story, I own nothing with regards to Bones, Castle, Fox or ABC, just borrow for our reading pleasure.**

**Chapter 1 – Crime Novelists Gala – Fairy-lights**

Ellen entered the Park Plaza Hotel Ballroom well aware of the venue's history. Located at the juncture of New York's 5th Avenue and Central Park West, it stood as a beacon for the romance and extravagance. As she looked about her she wondered how such a fairy tale setting could have been created.

The room had been transformed into a beautiful and bewitching garden, a little Tavern on the Green and Central Park thrown into the mix.

Ellen checked details as she started her assessment, noting the ceiling and walls had been laced with beautiful fresh vines and gardenias. Fairy-lights intertwined in their scented depths as she had ordered.

Each of the delicately crafted Grecian columns was covered artistically; trails of vines and flowers completed the romantic canopy affect she had been striving for.

Her star writer Dr. Temperance Brennan had set the murder scene in her latest soon to be released novel near the Tavern on the Green in Central Park. Ellen drew inspiration from the murder scene sans decomposed body of course, "Now, that would kill off sales" she thought.

The floor usually a spectacular marble creation was covered with gorgeous vivid green carpeting. Clear pathways lead to an inviting honey maple parquet center dance floor.

Dotted thru out were white iron lace tables with matching soda fountain chairs, the feeling was clearly 19th century early Americana, a time of parasols and cotillions.

A small three piece band was playing softly in the small gazebo erected just for the Gala; it also was decorated with greenery and fairy lights.

The band was dressed in formal tuxedo garb and played quietly in the background.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A compelling couple swayed gracefully on the dance floor, a beautiful brunette with piercing ice blue eyes and skin of alabaster. Held by a handsome man with chocolate brown eyes and a strong but angelic face, if that can even exist.

But even at a distance you could tell, these two had that special magic that most pine for but never truly possess. And if they do, it's usually a fleeting memory that most continue to chase, trying desperately to recapture, heavens knew Ellen had tried.

Now she lived a bit vicariously thru her novelist and she definitely had a few that fanned the flames in her heart.

Temperance of course but Rick Castle could be counted on as well, though his loves tended to be short lived high voltage paparazzi affairs, he seemed to be circling his latest prize, his muse Kate Beckett.

Kate was definitely going to give him a run for his money smart, sexy, pragmatic and yet a heart of gold.

Ellen walked forward just checking on her flock here and there. Patterson was having a drink at the bar with Martha Castle, Alexis was chatting with Kathy Reich and Rick Castle was absolutely nowhere to be found.

Where was he? Incorrigible that one, but he was charming absolutely no doubt about that.

Ellen stopped a moment and touched Temperance's arm, a little annoyed at the interruption Temperance turned to Ellen and greeted her graciously if a bit coolly.

"Good Evening Ellen, I hope you're enjoying yourself" Temperance said as she broke from Booth's embrace.

She gestured towards her dance partner then added, "You know my partner Special Agent Seeley Booth; I believed I introduced you a while back", Booth nodded and leaned forward smoothly taking Ellen's hand.

"Nice to see you again Ellen, I love what you did to this room, I feel like I've step back into the 19th century, its gracious, romantic and charming, you did a wonderful job." Booth read Ellen well and used both the charm of his words and smile to gain Ellen's favor.

Ellen, not a fool to miss an opportunity, leaned in and placed a kiss on Booth's cheek as Temperance stared on a bit annoyed and murmured, "Agent Booth, you must realize I got this scene from Temperance's latest book".

Booth looked startled and glanced at Bones for confirmation; she shrugged and silently tells him she'll talk to him later.

Brennan may have a difficult time with colloquialisms or pop culture references, communicating without words were the corner stone of their current success.

Booth recovered quickly "Oh, I never read Temperance's books until they're released, it makes the first day that much more exciting for me, so don't give anymore away," he winks for effect.

Ellen clearly taken in by his charm, simply smiles and wishes them a wonderful evening, she has other prey to catch in a word Castle.

As Ellen walked away Brennan and Booth continue their dance, but with one difference rather than silently communicating. Booth intend is to know more about Brennan's latest book.

"Okay, how in the world is a 19th century garden scene incorporated into your latest novel. I know you hate to share, but Ellen let the cat out of the bag." Booth does his best to keep the sulk out of his voice, but uses his dark chocolate eyes to great effect and for added insurance threw in a charming smile.

Brennan asks clearly confused, "'Cat out of the Bag", there's no cats in here or in my story, why would you want to talk about that?"

"It's an expression Bones, it means someone has let your secret out, namely" gesturing around the room, "an element from your book, but you're not getting me off track that easily. I promise, I won't bother you till the book is released on Monday, but tell me why this scene is important in your book?" Booth pleaded adding a little undercurrent of something Bones couldn't place.

Brennan tipped her head as her fingers played lightly with the hair at the back of his neck, clearly trying to distract him away from the question.

Though, he acknowledged her touch and in response traced slow circles with the pads of his fingers on the exposed flesh at the base of her spine. Her sapphire halter dress she'd chose plunged almost indecently in the back and Booth was hard pressed to remember Bones was his partner. Booth wouldn't be distracted from the question, though he was having difficulty staying on track.

Brennan silently acknowledged, they wouldn't move past this and enjoy the rest of the evening if she didn't give in. This alone to a more sensitive observer of the relationship would be very telling.

"It's the murder scene in the opening chapters of my book, Andy and Kathy are in NYC having a romantic dinner at the Tavern on the Green. After a particularly romantic scene where they're enjoying each other's company they decide to take a walk in the park. Then I throw a bucket of frozen water on the scene."

Booth interrupted with a smile, "You mean cold water" not "frozen water."

She acknowledged the correction and continued, "They discover a decomposing body; it's all very creepy considering moments before the reader was in a romantic situation."

Bones' enthusiasm for her worked came thru with the excitement in her voice and the smile in her eyes, Booth was simply captivated. "I spent a lot of time describing all the scenes building to this romantic moment. Making sure I added lots of sexual anticipation," she smirked then added, "and literally destroyed the feeling in about half a page, I actually think it's one of the best openings I've even written for a book."

Brennan clearly proud of her latest work, but would only allow a small satisfied smile to grace her lips.

Booth leaned in closer to her ear, so close that his lips grazed it lightly, then whispered his breath warm on her skin, "Maybe while where here we can recreate the romantic elements of your story and you can correct me when I go wrong." Booth grew a bit bolder pulled her body closer just slightly and gently brushes his lips against her ear as though unintentional.

Immediately, he felt the slight quiver of her body at the contact from both his lips and body. He sensed more than knew that she'd be ready for them to take their partnership up a level.

Tempe thought, if only Booth knew how those lips tended to make her insides turn to goo, his ego wouldn't fit in the room. She turned her burning face into the crook of his neck while holding just as tightly to his shoulders. Her mind whirled with possibilities, she acknowledged if only to herself the line was keeping them apart, if only he'd erase it. Booth's words made her wonder if possibly he'd be ready to cross the line himself, she then decided to send a little encouragement his way. God knew she hadn't been with a man for what seemed like forever, she acknowledged her vibrator wasn't cutting it anymore.

With all intentions of retiring her vibrator, Brennan tipped her head toward Booth's ear and whispered, "Kathy and Andy definitely have some romantic escapades in this one, Angela was very helpful on those scenes, I think I seriously want to try a few of those positions myself soon before I explode."

Whispering all the while, her lips grazed gently against his ear, Booth is clearly aroused. His body betrayed his desire and communicated it clearly as though he'd spoken, their bodies so close a sheet of paper couldn't pass between them.

Booth pulls back a little and stared into Brennan's eyes and though their silent communication was nearly full proof, some things just had to be said.

Booth leaned back a little further and whispered, "Bones, why don't we get a little champagne and take this conversation out onto the balcony?"

Brennan tipped her head in agreement and with Booth's hand on the small of her back, she lead them to the refreshment table and lifted two champagne flutes and handed one to Booth.

Silently Booth guided them to the balcony doors, just stepping out into the moonlit September evening.


	2. Chapter 2 Celebrity & Glamour

**Disclaimer - I own nothing exempt my imagination, actions and ability to entertain, sadly I do not own FOX/ABC/Castle or Bones**

**Chapter 2 – Crime Novelists Gala – Celebrity & Glamour**

Rick Castle watched at a discrete distance, he casually leaned against the bar observing his newest friend heading out onto the balcony.

He noticed Tempe was been led by a handsome man, who Castle could only guess was her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth, whom she dedicated her last two books too.

Though Temperance would deny it till her dying breath, Booth is clearly Andy; she been writing Andy since she met Booth six years earlier, Rick was nothing if not thorough in his research.

From what he gathered from his sources and in speaking to Temperance, her muse was Booth and her coworkers at the Jeffersonian as Kate was his muse for Nikki Heat. He could help notice how Booth's hand was practically super glued to the small of her back. He can't believe those two aren't in a relationship, if they aren't they need to be the sexual tension was nearly causing a black out.

He glanced away from the couple and notices Alexis sitting with his mother at one of the ice cream shop tables. He picked up picking up his champagne flute and wandered towards them.

"And how are the most beautiful women in my life doing tonight?" Castle leaned forward kissing both his mother and daughter on the cheek.

Martha tilted her cheek towards Castle accepting his kiss, but her performer fears never too far from the surface, spouts "I heard this setting is straight from Dr. Brennan's latest novel, you must be slipping sonny boy, they picked her opening scene over yours?" not realizing how hurtful she could be.

Alexis and Rick silently communicate and roll their eyes in agreement.

Rick responds "Mother, my opening scene is a body being thrown off a building roof onto Nikki Heats' car hood with a note written in blood attached."

He grinned, "My vote is definitely with Tempe's opening scene, not only would my opening scene be a logistical nightmare to orchestrate but what would the music be Grunge, Death Core, Death Metal?"

On a roll he adds "Whom to choose to cast in that part, Freddy Kruger? He'd be a better fit than Brad and Angie, who incidentally have signed on to star in "Bred to the Bone".

"Took a while for Tempe's first book to start filming, but she was adamant on approving the script and the actors. She took less money to keep the control, it was a risk, but she elected to forgo the flat fee and went with a percentage deal".

"I think that deal is going to make her very rich, she's only got the most talked about couple signed on to star as her characters, she has script approval to boot. Smart girl, she stuck to her guns if I didn't know she was a genius then I'd have declared her one" Rick was practically glowing over Tempe's success.

Alexis looked up at her father to see the sincerity in his eyes; it was just one of the things she loved about him.

Leaning towards him Alexis asked "Dad do you think you could introduce me to Dr. Brennan, her books are so fascinating, I mean I love Kathy and Andy but the science in her books is mesmerizing. She doesn't dumb down the science like so many other novelists; she respects her work and expects others to as well," her eyes shining she added. "You can tell she's a professor I've learned more from her crime novels then from almost anyone else's", Alexis practically gushed in her praise of Dr. Brennan.

Castle squirmed a little over the assessment and tweaks Alexis' nose, "Hey what about my books, I teach you how to pick handcuffs and to use common household items to escape, that has to mean something…," Castle whines as he makes his plea, using those baby blues to their most charming advantage.

Alexis knew her father's tricks and having both her father and grandmother in the celebrity business was a bit of challenge for the grounded daughter, but she met the challenge daily.

She rolled her eyes and acknowledged, "Dad, your characters are cops and instincts; Nikki has both and uses her wits to get out of things."

"Your book has more of a MacGyver/Hill Street Blues feel to things, while Dr. Brennan's books are using facts to build a case. Andy Lister adds the instincts of a cop and he's a romantic interest to the story, but the building blocks of her cases are the forensics."

Alexis paused slightly, "You both get your man you just go about it differently, I like the science in Dr. Brennan's books but I have to say I like the instinctual feel and detective work in your books, happy now," Alexis' groused.

Castle leaned in "Yes, Alexis you made your old man happy and as a reward I will happily introduce you to Dr. Brennan."

"But, first I have to find Kate, have you seen Detective Beckett, this evening Mother?" Rick addressed Martha while scanning the room.

"Kate, now that's a woman I'd love to have played on screen, sexy, smart and knowing, I loved that combination and I only got to play that a few times. I somehow always played the good girls" winking at Alexis she adds. "And we all know I'm not that good of a girl", with that she takes a drink from her champagne glass.

Martha sighed thinking back to the missed opportunities then straightens her shoulders and glanced over to the doors of the ball room, she smiled then announced.

"Detective Beckett is here as is her paparazzi escort; I always forget to ask her about how she feels about it. She such a sexy thing, they can't get enough of her, if she ever wanted to do the talk show circuit, she'd knock them dead."

Rick seeing her entrance responded absently, "Yes, Mother that's exactly what I'd be afraid of her doing, leaving them all for dead, Beckett does not deal with fools well", Rick left the table and headed towards Beckett.

Like a moth to a flame, Rick moved forward to circle his personal fantasy, his Kate. He smirked giving himself a firm reminder to never, ever say that out loud, he wouldn't be walking for a week.

Silently he took in her beautiful flesh colored gown, that color alone leaves little to the imagination, but thousands of jeweled crystals are sewn into the dress. It appeared every jewel on her bodice accentuated her breasts. Even though she was modestly covered to her throat and what a magnificent throat it was it left little to his fertile imagination.

He watched her turn to a patron exposing the back of the gown to his gaze, he thought, "what is it with plunging dress backs, anyway? Quicker to get the dress off," his mind skidded to a halt, "oh don't go there Castle". As she approached, he looked directly into her beautiful brown eyes, thickly lashed and openly laughing at him, nothing ever fazes his Kate.

"Well Castle, are you going to put me up for auction or keep me for yourself," Kate smirked knowing full well what Castle was doing.


	3. Chapter 3 Fate

******Disclaimer - I own nothing exempt my imagination, actions and ability to entertain, sadly I do not own FOX/ABC/Castle or Bones**

**Chapter 3 – Crime Novelists Gala – Fate**

They stepped out onto the lush balcony dotted with secluded corners and benches to assist the romantics in the group. Temperance leaned her head on Booth's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist, content to be in each others' company.

Temperance and Booth make their way along the balcony path and head to a secluded bench just overlooking the magnificent Central Park entrance. It's an enchanting view of carriage riders embarking on a night time ride of the park.

A street performer's rendition of Poco's "Keep on Trying" brings an added smile to their faces.

Temperance grinned and nodded her head in the direction of the street performer, "Hmmm, do you think we should add our voices to his, I think we know all the words, don't you?"

Booth on the other hand clearly believed in fate and thought "Okay, this is a definitely a sign, its' now or never". His hand move of its own volition and gently guided her face so that she's looked into his eyes, as he stares into hers mesmerized'.

Booth sends a silent prayer up for good luck and fortitude plunges ahead, watching for any reaction. "Temperance, have you thought about us ever being a couple?"

Startled, Temperance replied, "Booth, you know we can't do that, the FBI would break up our partnership and I couldn't stand it if we couldn't work together. My books, even my anthropology have allowed me to meet you in the middle and make us the team we are; I just can't let that go." Tempe's eyes plead with Booth for understanding, she couldn't give up her life for something that might not work.

"Temperance, I've been thinking about this for quite a while now and just haven't found enough courage to ask you but you don't know all the facts, I've gotten some professional advice from our favorite attorney."

He smiled and added, "Caroline looked over the Jeffersonian and FBI regulations from top to bottom and she has found nothing in the statues that stipulate we can't be together." Booth looked into Temperance's eyes again trying to gauge her reaction, while he prayed he hadn't done irreparable damage to their partnership.

"Why Booth," Tempe pleaded, "why would you want to change things, we may not work out and we could ask to be reassigned to other agents, I couldn't stand it if I lost you." Tears pooled in her eyes, clearly upset by the thought of losing him.

"Tempe, we work dangerous jobs, do you want to regret never taking this chance, either of us could die without ever really knowing. To me that's dying slowly, I need you to trust me on this, do you trust me Bones?" Booth pleaded as his hand moved to tip head back so he could meet her eyes and she could see the sincerity in his.

"Booth, it's not a matter of trust, I trust you with my life," Temperance started.

Booth agitated declares, "Sure you trust me with your life but not your heart; you who don't believe in love certainly are doing everything to protect your heart." He added with a whisper, "I'm just asking let's give this weekend a chance and see where it goes, though if you feel one tenth what I feel for you I'm sure by Monday we'll be on the same page. Let's just give this a chance, three days, 72 hours; just give us a chance," Booth's eyes pleaded as he waits.

Temperance looked into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, the eyes of a man who has protected, befriended and loved her in atta girl sort of way.

Tempe assessed, if she was honest with herself, she knew she was scared, scared to death of what this change might mean. But, she also knew, not giving this a chance would drive Booth away.

She wasn't a fool to believe no change was possible, science had taught her well. Everything must change, everything must evolve, and just being partners after this conversation wouldn't be possible.

Temperance leaned slowly into Booth; her answer was in the softness of the kiss she pressed to his lips. She first kissed the corners of his mouth, then softly traced his lips with her tongue, all the while knowing she was tempting Booth beyond belief.

She loved the mastery he had over his body, but she now felt emboldened to see just how strong that control was. She then leaned forward and grabbed his lapels with her beautiful hands and feasting on his mouth.

After a groan of acceptance escaped Booth, it was lightening fast how the control of the kiss switched from Temperance to Seeley. Yes, Seeley, Booth was for work, moments of camaraderie, bickering but for private times, it would always be Seeley.

She groaned his name "Seeley," which broke the spell as they each sprung from each other, they looked deeply into each other's eyes and questioned, "Is this real?"

He gasped but didn't let go, instead he traced her lips with his finger and marveled that he could now do that, he looked into her eyes and dared to ask.

"I take it you decided to give us a shot?" he grinned at how ridiculous the question sounded, rather than wait for her answer he kissed her again, making the first kiss seem more like a kiss between friends.

Tempe willed her eyes to open, her eyes hazy with desire she murmured, "I like your proposal very much and while in New York this weekend, we will be a couple in every way and I mean every Booth, I want no puritan thoughts in your head."

Smirking she added, "If you thought page 187 was racy, you should read page 269. I will let you read that before the books released on Monday, I wrote that with you in mind."

That statement has Booth grinning from ear to ear, as his arms wrapped tightly around her. He listened as she continued, "Not everything from Andy and Kathy's relationship comes from Angela, and we have a creative collaboration. You'd definitely enjoy being in the room for those conversations, other than visuals it's pretty much a conversation involving porn, everyman's' dream."

Temperance winks at Booth's shocked expression and leans in for another kiss and then another and another.

Tempe sighed softly when at last Booth pulls away slightly to murmur, "We better stop, before we can't." Booth's words clearly did not matching his actions as he continued to press light kisses along her jaw and moved to the sensitive skin of her earlobe.

Booth sighed as he pulled Temperance to her feet, he wrapped his arms around her and began to sway with the music being played just below at the park's entrance, and clearly our musician is enchanted with Poco he had moved onto "Crazy Love".

Tempe wondered in just those brief moments what made her hold back all this time. She already felt cared for and protected by the most wonderful man in the world, who'd die before letting her get hurt. No she was wrong to hold back, she tipped her head back to look into eyes she trusted implicitly and declared, "Booth, you should have kissed me senseless a long time ago; we could have saved ourselves a lot of heartache along the way".

He wrapped his arms a little more snugly around her waist as he chuckled, "Are you kidding Bones, had I done ANYTHING before you were ready, I'd be bouncing on the asphalt out there. You are one tough cookie, who I learned on our first case together, never, ever grab or push. That rules still holds today, I'm just better at knowing the rules now," Booth declared with his charm smile and twinkling brown eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 Castle & Bones

**Disclaimer: I own my imagination, my actions and this story, I own nothing with regards to Bones, Castle, Fox or ABC just borrow for our reading pleasure.**

**Read and Review is always appreciated**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Castle & Bones**

* * *

Castle having brought Kate back to greet his mother and daughter scans the room looking for any interesting tidbits to feast on.

This was his dirty little secret that Alexis knew too well; Castle loved juicy gossip and was more than willing to add fuel to the fire, but never in a vicious way.

He often deflected it from others who didn't appreciate the glare of the paparazzi, he was effective in turning the glare onto himself. He found it to be a game and so far, they had never crossed the line he had drawn many years ago.

No coverage of his mother or daughter, but he was pretty much game for anything else. No smut, just good clean fun.

Castle was consider a good ole boy by the paparazzi, Rick occasionally step up into the limelight and gave them a day or two of good material to work with. It was a competitive but fair arrangement really.

Castle understanding of human nature offered them scraps which contented them and keep them at bay for the most part. But, he understood the need for juicy news; he had an innate appetite for it himself.

He half tuned out the conversation around him, he noticed Tempe coming back in with Agent Booth," seeing Tempe's flush cheeks and just kissed look. He smiled and thought, now that looks interesting.

Agent Booth looked like his hand is permanently attached to Tempe's waist as though he'd drown if he let he go, seeing something that wasn't there earlier he realized something had changed. It looked like a golden opportunity; Castle mentally rubbed his hands together and excused himself for a moment with a valid excuse of getting drinks.

Castle strode to the bar with his best Bond impression, once reached he dramatically paused to greet Tempe. "Tempe, wow you look amazing, have you been here long?"

Castle admiration is clear as his eyes travel over the beautiful figure the woman in the decadent dress. Internally he chuckles as he spots Booth's grip tightening even more on Tempe's waist.

Brennan clearly more in tune to Booth's moods then she'd have given herself credit for, sensed a confrontation. She pressed a hand to Booth's chest as she leaned forward to kiss Castle on the cheek. "Rick, how are you, are you here with Detective Beckett, I'm dying to meet her. I want to compare your characterization of her to the real life person."

Adding, "I've never used real people for my characters, but I can see the advantages."

As Brennan glanced around looking for Kate, Booth and Castles' eyes meet over Brennan's head and a clear eye roll indicates just how clueless the lovely Dr. Brennan is. This action alone sooths Booth's initial irritation with Castle.

"Yes, as a matter of fact she's over at my table, just there beyond the end of the bar, give me a moment and I'll introduce you," gesturing towards the bar he added, "I've been ordered to bring back drinks."

"Sir, can I help you," the Bartender asks.

"Yes, I'd like one Cosmo, two Dirty Martini's and one tonic water with lime," he paused then turned to Booth and Brennan, "Can I get either of you anything?"

"I'm fine, the champagne is going down very well tonight, I think I'll stick with that. Bones?" Tempe, nodded her head, "I agree more champagne would be great."

Castle returns his focus back to the bartender, "Can you add two flutes of champagne as well, thank you."

He turned back to Booth and asked, "Bones? Isn't that taking her line of work a little literally even for a writer," Castle inquires, raising that trade mark brow.

Booth and Bones exchanged glances; Booth smiled then explained, "Actually I started calling her Bones on our first case 6 years ago. She was the bone lady and impressed the hell out of me with her knowledge, genius but she was arrogant pushing her doctorate it seemed every thirty seconds. So I guess in retaliation, I started calling her Bones, so I wouldn't' have to address her all the time by Dr. Brennan. She hated it for about a year and half and now only Parker and I get the privilege of calling her Bones, though my son calls her Dr. Bones."

Brennan smiled as she leaned back into Booth's embrace, a gentle smile gracing her lips over the memories. Castle quickly determines from the constant looks, touches that they are definitely in a relationship, but realized it was relatively new one if his powers of perception were accurate.

The bartender offers to have a waiter bring the drinks to their table, once he realized how many drinks he was managing for the three people before him.

They took this as their cue to return to the table, Castle lead them back with Temperance in the middle and a very attentive Booth, guiding her with his ever present hand on the small of her back. Though Booth fought the urge to let it slide just a hair further down, he gave himself a firm mental shake and prepared to meet Castle's "group".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castle, clearly proud of his little entourage, introduced them.

"This is my mother, Martha Castle you may recall her, she often appeared in film and on the stage and continues to act in a show currently on Broadway, you may have heard of it "Wicked"?"

Booth leaned forward lifting Martha's hand and kissed it lightly, "You're every bit as lovely as you were when you co-starred in "My best Friend's Wedding", your acting added so much credibility to the film."

Booth used his charm smile to its full advantage and looked directly into her eyes, Martha was mesmerized. Instantly she thought who is this man and how do I get one.

Martha glanced up at Booth she smirked, "Are there anymore more of you at home, perhaps a long lost uncle?" Booth simply smiles and shakes his head no.

Castle realized, Booth had a significant amount of charm at his disposal and seeing first hand it's affect on women moved on quickly before his mother really embarrassed him.

"Dr. Brennan, I'd like to you to meet the most important person in my life, my daughter Alexis. Who happens to love the science in your books, which I'm positive you are personally thrilled to hear about," Brennan reached out to Alexis shaking her hand.

"I'm so happy to hear you enjoy the science, lately I feel as though Andy and Kathy are running away with the romance and taking away from the science. I'm glad you find that to be the most compelling portion of my stories," pausing, she questioned. "But I have to ask why? Why not the romance, I'm thinking a teenage girl would always think the romantic elements were the most important aspect?"

Brennan though often was considered clueless when dealing with children, clearly wasn't. Having been a teenager she knew how that major demographic worked. She was curious, why would Alexis find her science more interesting?

Alexis responded in a very pragmatic way, she began by glancing up her father, "Having one teenager in the house is enough, one of us has to be the adult," she shrugged her shoulders.

Gravely Brennan nodded, "I understand, I had to grow up quickly as well".

Alexis taken aback from the remark tries to correct Dr. Brennan's misinterpretation, "No Dr. Brennan I was kidding, my dad's the best. I'm just the more realistic person in my family, I live with two very creative forces acting and writing. I've chosen to work my way empirically thru evidence rather than emotions," Alexis clearly impressed Brennan with her thought out explanation.

"Oh, clearly I misunderstood, you and I are definitely kindred spirits, anyone who values the empirical sense of right and wrong, I can't help but respect, are you considering a career in the sciences?"

Alexis nodded, "I definitely am but I'm unsure of what my major will be. But, I'm only a sophomore in high school so I don't have to declare for a while."

Brennan smile broadens, "Please contact me on any questions you may have on science or what options may be when deciding on as your major, your father knows how to contact me, I'd be insulted if you didn't."

Alexis nodded enthusiastically as she agrees.

Observing this Castle is touched by the interest Dr. Brennan has in his daughter's future, thinking so many people have her nailed as a cold fish. He then thought smugly, that he hadn't been one of them.

Castle then moved onto the most electrify person in his sphere of influence.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth I'd like you to meet the inspiration for my Nikki Heat series, Det. Kate Beckett NYPD," clearly Castle is proud of Kate.

Dr. Brennan leans forward to shake Kate's hand, "I'm very happy to meet you Kate, I hope I can call you Kate and you can call me Tempe."

Booth extends his hand to shake Kate's, "Well it's certainly wonderful to meet the inspiration for Castles' Nikki Heat series, I have to ask," Booth lowers his voice is a false whisper, "Do you do everything Nikki does?"

Kate realized she was being teased, but knew just where to strike, "So Andy, how do you manage that maneuver on page 187, Castle, Ryan and Esposito are killing themselves trying to figure it out?"

Booth, rather than blushing at the mention of sex takes up the challenge and with a sexy laugh suggests, "Practice, baby, practice." Castle, groans over the implication of what that means.

Tempe of course jumps not on the page 187 references but on Kate's implication, "Booth isn't Andy Lister," she turns to Booth aggravated, "everyone thinks you're Andy and you're not."

Castle sensed a good debate steps in before Booth can smooth out Tempe's feathers.

"Well Tempe, let's do this empirically shall we," he paused dramatically as he waited for her nod to continue.

"Det. Andy Lister is assigned to a Forensic Anthropologist to bring murders to justice in an unusual partnership; I believe that would describe your partnership with Agent Booth, would it not?" not waiting for a reply Castle continues.

"Agent Booth has saved your life many times while you have been in pursuit of a murderer and has upon occasion thrown himself into harm's way, am I correct? Isn't that what Andy Lister has done many times?"

Again no answer from Brennan, Booth continued to watch fascinated how Castle controlled the argument and not Bones'. That alone was worth watching. Castle continued, "Andy Lister, is shall we say and I quote the NY Times Book Review Section, "Detective Lister, is the sexiest man to have a badge and gun, protects Kathy our hero from harm while finding the evidence to put murderers away. Clearly this generations Harrison Ford in paperback, if you want to lust after a gorgeous dark haired, brown eyes, heart of gold man with the courage of champion, read "Bred in the Bone"."

Castle mimed a slam dunk, as he stated the rest of his argument. "I know you think Booth isn't the inspiration, but if we use your methods of dissecting information, you can see the evidence leads us to Booth."

Brennan sputtered then argues a bit ineffectually, "But Booth never misses and Andy does, and Andy speaks 6 languages and Booth doesn't," but even to her own ears, she realized it's a weak argument.

Her eyes widened, she turned to look at Booth and mentally continued her comparison, for the first time she realized Booth was indeed her inspiration for Andy. With that realization her mouth formed a big "O" shocked that she hadn't seen it before.

"Well as much fun as that was, and you have to believe me we've been trying to convince her it's me for years. I think I'll take this lovely lady to the dance floor, nice to meet you folks," with that Castle watched them walk away, with a small smile of victory gracing his lips.

Booth smiled and pulled Brennan back to the dance floor knowing he's got to put his beautiful scientist back together again. He chuckled a little under his breath, poor Temperance, two major shocks in a matter of minutes.

* * *

**A/N: Reading and Reviewing is always appreciated**


	5. Chapter 5 Lani’s Entrance

**Disclaimer: I own my imagination, my actions and this story, I own nothing with regards to Bones, Castle, Fox or ABC just borrow for our reading pleasure.**

**Read and Review is always appreciated**

**Chapter 5 – Lani's entrance**

Booth wrapped his arms around Bones and tucked her neatly into his body as he swayed with the music. Tempe initially held back, but has no willpower to keep her body from melting into his.

She sighed then nestled her head onto his shoulder, now glad she's wearing her painfully gorgeous rhinestone encrusted strappy sandals Angela insisted she pack. They made her just the right height to do such a thing.

In turn wrapped her arms around Seeley's neck, smiling at the thought she whispered into his ear, "I really, never thought about it but Rick's daughter isn't the only one who can look at evidence and assess it empirically," she paused then added with a sigh. "All these years, I really didn't think I had based Andy on you, I guess I have to accept it."

She pulled back, then looked directly into Booth's eyes and said, "You may be the inspiration for Andy, but Andy is a poor man's Booth, you are by far the better man." She then leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips, as she returned her head back to his shoulder.

Booth smiled then laughed, "Ah well that bubble has been officially broken; now I can proudly claim to be Andy. But, hey do me a favor, in comments for the public keep denying it, my life would become a living hell at the bureau if they realized you knew."

"Right now, it's an underground comment; it would turn into a field day if you reversed your position, plus I like it that I'm the only Andy for your Kathy." With that he leaned in to kiss the skin just behind her earlobe, which caused her to shiver. They continued to sway to the music as they lost themselves to the music and each other.

Meanwhile, a stunning woman in the most gorgeous pink cotton candy concoction of a satin dress made her way thru the paparazzi straight to Castle and Beckett. Castle's ever roving eye noticed her immediately and waved her over; as she got closer he raised a brow quizzically. "Lani, wow you know how to make an entrance, any man not starring at you right now is definitely not straight," Castle joked.

Kate interjected firmly, "Easy Castle, what's up Lani? By the way you do look good tonight." Lani being Lani threw her body into her response and leaned against Castle commenting, "Rick, keep your eyes in your head, I'm here on business."

Castle asked gleefully, "Oh goody a murder, tell me it's gruesome and horrific and I'll dedicate my next novel to you." Kate rolling her eyes adds, "Lani, you could have called, why the getup?"

Lani, glanced back to the attendees, indicates with a twitch of her head at Booth and Brennan, "I need Dr. Brennan, this body's too decomposed, but I know how you feel about stuff like this. If we can get them to collaborate we won't lose jurisdiction."

Looking back to Castle, Lani asked, "How about you introduce me to the bone lady?"

Castle snickered then adds, "Lani, do us a favor and don't call her Bones, Bone lady or Dr. Bones or we'll lose jurisdiction the minute you say it. Only Booth and apparently his son have that honor."

"Give me a minute; I feel like a stalker I keep interrupting those too tonight," Castle moved to the dance floor to interrupt once again.

Castle tapped Booth on his unoccupied shoulder and smirked, these too definitely look cozy. Booth raised an eyebrow of his own as he broke off his dance with Temperance. He turned to Castle, in a slightly annoyed tone then spoke, "Rick, it's really nice talking with you but you are not cutting in on this dance."

He turned to lead Temperance back to the floor, as Castle cleared his throat to explain, "Sorry Booth, but our ME just brought in a case and she was aware Dr. Brennan was here and wanted her opinion."

Temperance immediately switched from star struck teenager to the world renowned authority on Forensic Anthropology, "No problem Rick, can we meet the ME now?"

Castle nodded as he led the group back to his table, where the vision in pink looked ready to explode. Her well endowed body certainly caught Booth's attention which Tempe immediately noticed. She elbowed him sharply in the ribs to get his attention back to the matter at hand. Booth smiled at this and put his most serious face on.

Booth and Brennan both leaned forward to shake hands with Lani, "Hello I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI and this is Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institution, and how can we be of help?"

Lani shook their hands in turn and introduced the subject of her interruption, "My apologies for interrupting your dance, but a case has come to my attention that clearly needs your expertise Dr. Brennan, I am requesting your collaboration on the forensics portion of the case, can you assist?"

Brennan looked at Booth indicating, "Of course I can assist, but usually when I'm brought in the FBI has jurisdiction on the case, or at minimum has jurisdiction over the physical evidence, Booth is that correct?"

Booth nodded his agreement, and then focused on Det. Beckett adding, "I can call the Director and see how we can collaboratively work on the case, but it's best to keep the physical evidence in the domain of the Jeffersonian. They are world renown and their testimony has never failed to gain a conviction."

Tempe's eyes met Booth's silently thanking him for his trust in the Jeffersonian.

Kate steps up, "Okay, let's get to the crime scene and start processing this murder. Castle, coming?"

Castle noting the state of groups dress he made a very practical suggestion, "Hey everyone, unless we want the paparazzi all over this murder, I suggest we all go home, change and meet at precinct and go from there."

A surprised look crossed Kate's face, he really does think doesn't he, not just a pretty face, matching whit and sense of humor.

Clapping her hands together Kate commanded, "Okay folks lets meet down at the precinct, say 45 minutes? Lani is the scene secure?" Lani, "Yup, tighter than drum."

"Okay let's get this show on the road," Kate commanded.

* * *

**A/N: Please add your review; I'd appreciate hearing from you.**


	6. Chapter 6 Dressing for Murder

Chapter 6 – Dressing for Murder

* * *

They rode the elevator up to the penthouse floor, Booth and Brennan entered the suite that her publicist had gotten them, a two bedroom with a shared living space in the middle.

The whole while on the trip up Booth's mind churned anxiously, "Oh my god, couldn't I catch a break this one weekend, I only have 72 hours to convince her this is the right thing for us. How am I ever going to convince her if we're neck deep in death?" Booth mentally groaned, but decided to put his best foot forward and opened the door to the suite.

He started to close the door and found himself slammed back against it with a very aggressive Dr. Brennan plastered all over him. Her lips and tongue demanding entry, recovering from the shock, he delighted in her explorations as he explored a bit on his own. His hands moved of their own volition and slid under the fabric of her dress just covering the rise of her derriere, as they did realized something was missing. He tore his mouth away and muttered, "Temperance, you're not wearing any underwear," clearly shocked and aroused instantly.

She nibbled his neck then laughed seductively, "Exactly how could I? Did you see how far this dress dropped in the back, I would have had to wear dental floss, Angela suggested I go commando."

Seeley enjoyment of the soft skin of her neck and ear was also evident; his lips continued to feast and grew more aggressive with every sigh and moan that emanated from Tempe.

Tempe's fingers moved along the buttons of his shirt, her need to feel his flesh against hers was nearly overwhelming. She continued to spread warm open mouth kisses against his neck then moved to nibble at his ear. The tiny contact her tongue had against his ear earned her a sexy primal moan from Seeley which turned Tempe's insides to mush. Her mind raced as she tried to store all the random thoughts bouncing in her head, the taste of his lips, the smell of his aftershave, the strength of his arms and the heat of his body. All them tried to outdo the order of which was more delectable to her, she decided to just feel and quieted her mind to just enjoy.

Booth's mind raced, "God, her hands are everywhere if she's not careful we won't even make it to the bedroom. I need to stop this, this is Temperance not a high school prom date, she's everything to me," he moaned involuntarily as her lips moved to her ear, "… God, she needs to stop, my god how she does that thing with her tongue." Pulling her away from him, he looks deeply into her eyes he breathed heavily as though he'd run a marathon and she had as well. He rested his forehead against hers and tried desperately for composure, praying he'd find some.

"Temperance, we have a case, we need to change, as much as I'd love to continue this," and pointedly looked at his erection, "we need to stop, I don't want our first time to be rushed, I want to make love to you, I'm desperate to make love to you, not just have sex, do you understand?" Booth's eyes pleaded for understanding.

Temperance wrapped her arms around Booth's neck and kissed him quickly on the lips then smiled, "Booth your right I think 6 years of sexual frustration has finally caught up to me." Her smile grew feline in nature as she added, "But I look forward us returning to this later, so consider this a reprieve."

With a twist she moved away from him with a move worthy of Lauren Bacall, she sauntered away towards her bedroom, she glanced one last time over her shoulder to wink at him before closing her door. Booth nearly melted on the spot, "Okay, buddy nice cold shower for you and we're out of here in 15 minutes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Rick rushed his ladies home, "Mother I know your not to happy leaving early, I would have given you cab fare, you could have stayed?" Rick grew tired of the complaints Martha was currently indulging in.

He decided to change the subject and asked, "So what did you think of Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth?" Martha never short of an opinion jumped in, "That man is in a word delectable, 20 years ago I would have put him in my sights, but since I can't have him, I'm glad he's with Dr. Brennan. I know she appears cold, but there are some serious depths to her," she threw a glance Rick's way then asked. "Richard, you've read her books, you know the old adage that an author puts more of themselves in then they intend to in each of their books, so what do you think?"

Rick contemplated the question seriously as the cabbie continued to ferry them to the upper west side, "I find them both charming, Booth strikes me as a Gary Cooper type, quiet, assessing, caring, loyal, very observant and can spring into deadly action. Dr. Brennan to say the least is probably the most complex person I've ever had to read, her character development would create best sellers because she's clearly an onion."

Rick paused his eyes unfocused, "With Booth he has 10-12 major traits and probably 3-4 even he won't acknowledge, Tempe she's got at least 40-50, and I think she has them all controlled for the most part. I think that's why she's often portrayed as a cold fish; I think that's very far from the truth. I think overall she a genuine, caring person who says what she thinks and thinks what she says, which I image is quite the struggle for Agent Booth. Overall, I like them very much."

"What about you Alexis, what did you think of them?" Alexis carefully considered, then let an impish dimple tickled the corner of her mouth, "I think they're prefect for each other and I agree with you Dr. Brennan is a woman of her word as is Agent Booth. They radiate integrity if there is a way to do that, I'm so glad you introduced me dad."

Alexis paused to watch carefully her father's take on her next statement so she plunged ahead, "I was thinking next summer the Jeffersonian has a 4 week summer internship program for promising HS Students I was going to ask Dr. Brennan if she could recommend me for it." Alexis gazed hopefully at Rick, he grumbled a little but added, "I'm sure Tempe will help, she was genuinely impressed with you, but you're a Castle of course she was impressed." He then grabbed her sides and started to tickle is little girl, sending her into gales of laughter which were pure music to his ears.

* * *

**Remember to review, their chocolates to my writing soul... and I'm hungry right now.**


	7. Chapter 7 Bone of Contention

**Chapter 7 – Bone of Contention**

* * *

Dressed now casually, the group reassembled back at the precinct. Castle greets Esposito and Ryan as they enter the precinct, he points toward the Captains' office, "Kate and Booth are hashing out jurisdiction right now; we should be on our way in a few minutes."

Castle gestures to the woman on his right, "But, let me take a minute and introduce you to Dr. Temperance Brennan, the Jeffersonian Forensic Anthropologist and Best Selling Author."

Esposito leaned forward to extend his hand, "It's an honor to meet you Dr. Brennan, Ryan and I just finished "Bone of Contention" and loved it."

With that remark, Brennan's brows nearly reach her hairline, confused, "How did you get an advanced copy?" She paused slightly then added, "Booth, hasn't even read it?"

Esposito turned towards Castle, having no choice Rick declares, "Oh, come on Tempe, we have the same editor, she did me a favor and gave me an advanced copy, I'm sure you've done that with my books?" he added hoping it was true.

Brennan glanced back at Castle, confused why would she use privileged access to gain something as meaningless like a fiction novel, "No Rick, I never ask for favors unless it's for others, I rarely have used them for my own benefit."

Her irritation showed as she returned her focus on Esposito once again, "Well since the damage is done, tell me what you thought?"

Esposito clearly enjoyed Castles' out of favor status smirked and turned his attention fully on Dr. Brennan. "First, I have to say you make serial killers fascinating, I usually don't read crime novels I get enough of that at work, but you and Castle are different."

"Castle because I want to see what he's taking from observing us and putting in his books, more of a game. Don't get me wrong they're great reads and he's pretty inventive how kills his victims, but I have enough murder at work."

"Yours I find a little different, the science you definitely have a way with, I feel as though you could teach anything and I'd get it."

"But, after the science I have to say I find Kathy and Andy's relationship fascinating, all that sexual tension and a few hot scenes to boot, very nice diversion between the science and the mayhem." Esposito hoped he had done a good job of describing his likes of her book and looked expectantly at Dr. Brennan.

Brennan smiled then added, "I'm so glad you enjoyed the science, it's actually why I started writing the series it's what fascinates me about the work we do, so I thought I could wrap the science up with fiction and appeal to a broader audience."

"As to Kathy and Andy, my editor insists I keep adding scenes with them having a moment, sex or sharing a glance, she's getting quite annoying with her requests." Exasperated Brennan adds, "But, I can't argue with her, the public loves them."

Just as she finished her comment the Captains' office door opened and Kate's voice could be heard, "Okay, Booth you take point on the physical evidence with Dr. Brennan, Lani and any resources she uses at the Jeffersonian and we'll handle the interviews and background checks. That work for you?"

Booth nodded then added, "Yeah that works though will need to meet twice daily and compare notes, that way we can influence each other's investigations. Work for you?"

Kate replied, "Yeah that should keep us honest," looking away from Booth, Kate casts a glance to the ensemble group, "Okay folks let's get this show on the road, Lani's meeting us on the scene with her van."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know it's a short one... but I needed to introduce Esposito and Ryan to the team... every chapter has a purpose.**

**Take a minute to review, I know I'd appreciate it.**


	8. Chapter 8 Crime Scene

**Chapter 8 – Crime Scene**

* * *

They arrived at a typical narrow NY City back alley they noted the buildings on either side of the alley, each was of an early 20th century design. Unfortunately with no art deco touches to break up the monotony of red brick and rows of dirty bar covered windows, there was nothing that would attract regular pedestrians to walk along the route.

Booth noticed movement in a window above, could be a nervous observer, but Booth calls out "Hey Kate, I just saw someone up on the 3rd floor, 2nd window from the right pulling back once they saw me. Do you want me to follow-up?"

Shaking her head Kate replies, "No, Esposito, Ryan can start by canvassing the surrounding builds' starting with the 3rd floor of this building. Let's see if they can find any witnesses and take statements."

With that Esposito and Ryan retrace their steps to the front of the building and started working thru any potential witnesses.

Brennan spied Lani ahead and began to rattle off about evidence protection, "Booth, she'd better not be compromising the remains, we won't get any convictions if she doesn't handle them right," she said this quite loudly.

Before Lani can cut into Dr. Brennan Booth interjects, "Hey Bones, Lani's track record in court is nearly as impressive as ours, I'm sure she's doing a job even you would approve," he winked at Lani in apology and turned to throw a charm smile back at Brennan hoping she'd accept.

A smile twitching at her lips, Bones nods her acceptance. "Okay, Lani what have you got?" Lani stretching her sore back and points to the dumpster leaning drunkenly in the back of the alley, cats attempting to climb all over the remains if left unattended for even a minute.

Booth's not sure if he prefers rats or cats at this point; it's just too gross how they can "eat" a human. Turning slightly away, he noticed a mask lying not too far from the victim, distracted he leaves Bones to look around the crime scene.

"Dr. Brennan, I believe you can see why I need your assistance, though we haven't searched the entire area, based on the lack of clothing found, flesh available," using a probe, tipping the victim's heads back, and "adding insult to injury, two-thirds of the teeth have been pulled making dental verification nearly impossible."

Bones nodded silently agreeing with Lani, her eyes quickly reviewed the key indicators, "Pubis is female, Frontal, Zygomatic and Maxilla appear to be African American at this point, but we'll confirm that in the lab upon closer examination."

"Still too much flesh but based on the length of the femur I'd estimate this victim was between 165 - 170 centimeters," casting a look towards to Booth to see if he was listening added, "between 5 foot 6 and 5 foot 8."

Bones sat back on her heals as she looked up to Booth from her vantage point, "I can't estimate mass at this point, but we can better assess once in the lab."

Bones used Lani's probe to lift the victim's left hand which is missing its proximal phalange.

Seeing the missing digit, Lani's face fell, "Oh no, we have potential victim from our latest multiple homicide killer, oh this is going to change things big time."

Lani eyed Booth, and then called out to Castle and Beckett who had been interviewing the lone witness. They excused themselves, and walked briskly to Lani, Kate called out, "Whatsup Lani?"

Lani took a deep breath and pointed to the missing digit, "Kate looks like we might have another victim," then she glanced around and added, "we need to find the victims partner."

Beckett and Castle exchange glances, Rick speaking up "What makes you think that Lani?"

Lani looks up, "Castle it's the same MO, loss of teeth, little to no clothing, but the telling thing is she's missing her proximal phalange," she lifted the hand for Kate's and Castle's closer inspection.

"And if we look hard enough, we should find a mask somewhere nearby," Lani adds.

Booth looked startled, "I just saw one of the other side of the dumpster," taking an evidence bag Booth walked back with the intent to retrieve it.

Lani, Castle and Kate continue discussing the case, all the while, Booth patiently waited for a break in their discussion. He gave Bones a quick look, letting her know don't worry I'll get us some answers.

Booth cleared his throat interrupting the flow of conversation, "Okay it appears you're all on the same page would you care to share with Dr. Brennan and I?"

Kate turned to Booth and Brennan as she points to the remains and explained quickly, "This appears to match the MO from the latest string of murders we've been tracking, we're having a great deal of trouble IDing the bodies."

"The killer is efficient he removes all prints, most of the teeth and destroys the body as much as possible, in the past we've only had DNA to follow-up with. That takes weeks even with Rick's connections at the Mayor's office," Kate adds.

Bones flashed a knowing smile to Booth, which communicated; "this is why they need us."

"Anyway, it's always the same; he's killed 7 so far. Always in pairs, male and female, with little to no clothing and all identifying features are missing, one couple a month so far."

"We've managed to stay out the news because without an ID there's less interest, but with a seventh Vic, I'd say the odds of keeping this quiet are going downhill fast." Kate, glanced at Castle, he reads her frustration with the latest turn of events.

Booth then spoke up as Brennan joins him; he glanced at her then focuses on Castle, Lani and Kate. "I know Bones doesn't believe in fate, but I do. I think we're here to help you catch this killer, you're aware of our success rate using only bones to ID victims there's a reason we've been successful."

He added, "We have primary access to an entomologist, mineralogist, botanist and forensic chemist, we have another forensic anthropologist available to assist Bones and currently you're struggling with the identification this is where Bones and our forensic artist Angela Montenegro can help."

Castle nodded his agreement chimed in, "Booth I didn't know you knew squint-ease."

Booth, ignored Castle, but paused for Bones to continue, "Yes, I usually only have the skull and often the skull has been smashed into hundreds of bits, I reconstruct the skull and add tissue markers. Angela is then able to reconstruct a face and her program searches all missing person reports and public websites in either a random search or focused depending on the clues we have available."

Brennan being Brennan adds, "Angela is quite intelligent though her IQ is below genius level."

Booth smirked and added, "Yeah Angela is the most normal of the squints, she'd make a good psychologist though, but she's a squint in disguise. You'll get it once we introduce you to the squint squad," Booth adds with a bit of a grin.

Lani clearly impressed, jumped up and spoke to Kate directly. "Kate, I know how you feel about jurisdiction, but right now I need the best and the brightest of the Jeffersonian to help me ID these victims."

Lani pleaded her case, "We don't share this case, I doubt we're going to find out who these victims' are, let alone what there connection is to the killer."

Kate glanced at Booth, "Okay, if Lani says she needs the help, then I have to respect that, years of working with Lani has definitely taught me to listen, or I'll be hurting later," her lips twitched in remembrance of one such instance.

Castle is almost jumping up and down, "Oh wow, we get to work with the Feds, how cool is that they have cool toys like in the bat cave."

Booth glanced at Kate, communicating with just a look, you work with this clown, silently she agrees.

Seeing this silent communication going on Bones didn't like it, but to disguise the emotion she didn't understand asked, "Bat cave, we have no caves at the Jeffersonian but both Dr. Hodgins and I are certified spelunkers' should we need one, though I can't figure out why you'd need one in New York City."

Bones looked to Booth for confirmation; he suppressed a grin then added, "No Bones, the Bat Cave is a graphic novels reference to Batman who is a crime fighter and the cool technology he uses."

Bones didn't really understand Castle's reference to a Bat Cave, but does understand Booth's interpretation nods her head in understanding. Then she looked at Castle and added, "Well, I can assure you the Jeffersonian has the best technology available, hopefully you'll be impressed," Bones added sarcastically for once using it correctly.

But, Castle has figured out that Temperance was quite literal and took no offense. He glanced at Booth and Kate indicating he'd caught on and smiles his understanding.

Kate brings the focus back to her, "Okay, Dr. Brennan will you be staying on scene with Lani and securing the body with the CSI unit, or do you prefer to return with us?"

Bones indicates, "Having already observed Dr. Parish's crime scene methodologies, I'm comfortable leaving the body and evidence in her capable hands. I'd like to go back to arrange the web conferencing capabilities which we'll be using while working this case."

She then added, "I think Booth would agree, efficient communication to the lab has allowed us better access to the facts."

She glanced at Booth and continued, "That is if you agree we'll have full participation in the case?" Bones waits for a reply.

"Dr. Brennan, I'm really not seeing any other alternatives here, because if we have one more couple go missing, this will be turned over to the FBI serial killer task force," Kate replies.

"I'll need to arrange with Dr. Saroyan and Booth will have to contact Director Cullen to verify we can continue in this expanded capacity, when we were approved earlier, it was expected as a one body identification case."

Kate nodded, "Yes, that makes the most sense," turning to Ryan and Esposito Kate adds, "if this is our Killer, you need to canvas the area, there will be another body nearby get some uniforms to help you cordon off the area."

Ryan, nods as he made notations in his notebook then bids Castle, Beckett, Bones and Booth adieu.

Kate turned to the group, "Okay, let's get to the precinct, if we're going to treat this as a joint jurisdiction case, we're going to have to make arrangements, take over the war room and lay out all the info we have so far."

Kate glanced at Rick, she can practically see the kid in the candy store look, looking at Booth and Brennan she sees the professionals they are. Now to keep Castle under control, grinning she indicates they should leave.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review you know I love them ;0**


	9. Chapter 9 Orders

**Chapter 9 – Orders**

* * *

Booth flipped his phone open and called Director Cullen while driving back to the precinct; it's now after 7 AM.

"Sir, it's Special Agent Booth with Dr. Brennan, we're currently in NYC at one of Brennan's writer functions. We've been contacted by the NYPD to assist on a serial killer case where the bodies are beyond identification, can we provide assistance?" Booth updates the director and makes the request in one fluid request.

"NY City for the record Booth, why are you there again?" Cullen asked first.

Booth glanced at Bones, then responds, "I'm here at the request of Dr. Brennan, she hates attending these things alone and I volunteered to escort her," there I said.

He holds his breath as he waits for Cullen's reply, "Fine, fine I just didn't want you working a case out of our jurisdiction, okay you're saying the NYPD is asking for Jeffersonian assistance directly, correct?" Cullen inquires.

Booth replied, "Yes, sir I just have the basics of the case, apparently we have at least 7 maybe eight connected murders and they haven't been able to ID any of the bodies at this point. They've managed to keep it away from the Media but that's not going to last much longer," Booth waits for Cullen's response.

Booth glanced at Bones, she had leaned back and was resting her eyes, and they'd been up for 24 hours so far is starting to take its toll on her. Sympathetically Booth reached out and smoothed a strand of hair away from her face.

Cullen's voice jerked him back with a snap, "Okay, Booth use the Jeffersonian resources and keep me in the loop, I'll call the NYPD commissioner letting him know we plan to work collaboratively with the 52nd precinct."

"Thank you sir," snapped his cell phone shut effectively cutting off the call.

Booth turned towards Bones, "Bones, time to wake up we're here."

Slowly she opened those amazing crystal blue eyes and looked at him in that sleepy, innocent way she had when she's sad or just like now when she had just woken up. Booth reached over and brushed his finger along her cheek, and thought, "she has no idea what she does to me."

Bones looked at Booth, felt the gentle touch of his fingers against her cheek and leaned in not quite ready to give up the contact. Luckily they're parked, because neither can break the spell, Booth is a little more aware; clears his throat and looked away.

"Okay, Bones we're beat, why don't you make the arrangements for the war room and autopsy with the Jeffersonian and let's get out of here for a few hours of shut eye." She nodded her agreement and knew it was better to put their feelings aside for a bit longer.

Bones and Booth enter the 52nd precinct; they walk in just as Rick beats Booth to the door, opening it for Bones and Kate.

Castle threw a quick grin at Booth; he knew Booth's alpha male status demanded he assist the ladies by getting the door. Castle couldn't help tweaking Booth's ego just a little, it was just to fun to see how he'd react. Though he acknowledged it was like pulling a tiger by the tail, he'd be wise to keep his hand way from Booth's bite.

He grinned, and glanced down at his hand and then at Booth, Castle settled into the elevator waiting for Beginning of the End, mentally rubbing his palms together, he can't wait to get started.

Captain Montgomery greeted them as they arrive in the squad room, clapping his hands together lightly, he looks to the group quite seriously and began. "Okay everyone, the commissioner and the FBI Director have agreed to a joint investigation, at this point it's our only option because anymore murders and this is going to the FBI serial killer task force, so folks let's get this done."

Kate adds, "Captain, I'd like to introduce you to Special Agent Seeley Booth and his partner from the Jeffersonian Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Captain Montgomery reached out to shake both of their hands in greeting, "Director Cullen has informed me that you have the best record in the country when it comes to solving Bone cases, we are looking forward to your assistance and I hope we can all learn from each other."

He glanced quickly at Dr. Brennan, Captain Montgomery remarks in general, "Kate you've got another writer in the group, are you collecting?" he smirked.

Bones bristled quickly, and responds, "Yes I am a writer but catching killers is my job which I take quite seriously."

Captain Montgomery quickly loses the smirk, and adds, "My intent was not to offend Dr. Brennan; I'm just surprised how Beckett seems to collect writers, though we've learned while working with Castle that they provide an expertise we often don't have at our disposal. We are happy to have your assistance on this case," Montgomery's sincerity goes a long way to softening Bones' attitude.

Graciously she inclines her head the asked, "Captain, I've been requested to setup video links, for the Jeffersonian, the war room and in autopsy. Can you assist me in contacting the right personnel here at the precinct and I can do the same via the Jeffersonian," drifting away the Captain and Bones have a task.

Phew, Rick rubs his now tiring face, "That was close I thought Temperance was going to knock a few teeth in with that remark."

Castle whined as he pleaded with Kate and Booth, "Hey guys we need to get some shut eye soon, because we'll take 3 times longer laying out the facts and most likely will confuse them all."

Kate, looked at the tired group then turned to Booth, "What do you say we make sure the war room is setup but call it a day and regroup back here at 4, where it's already 8 and we probably won't get out of here for an hour?" Booth looked at Castle and Kate nodded his agreement, "yeah, let's just get the logistics straightened out and meet back here at 4".

Kate responds "Okay, let me get a message to Esposito, Ryan and Lani so they know to take a few hours off and met us back here at 4."

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10 Bed

Chapter 10 – Bed

* * *

Almost stumbling back to their suite, Booth opened the door. With an almost unspoken agreement both turn to their perspective rooms to shower and change.

Booth decided to order breakfast before cleaning up, he picked up the phone and pressed the button for room service, "Hello this is suite 10282, can you send up a fruit bowl, yogurt, cornflakes and the hungry man special with eggs over easy and two pots of coffee and Orange Juice."

After the order was verified, Booth adds, "Okay twenty minutes and please let the staff know they can leave the table outside the door if they get no answer, okay thank you." Booth hungs up and heads to his own room to clean up.

20 minutes later, both feeling a bit more human and breakfast delivered, the conversation drifts back to the case inevitably.

"Okay, let's focus a minute, they have 7 confirmed kills with a possible 8th, each pair spaced one month apart, each is in an excessive decomposed state making identification nearly impossible."

"Bones, I think Angela's going to be the key here, let's make sure to get her what she needs once we get rolling."

Booth having finished his coffee stood and stretched which exposed a tantalizing view of his abdomen. Tempe was not immune and decided to take a nice long look, which caused Booth to quirk his brow along with a matching grin.

"Bones, you like what you see?" rising Tempe reached out and wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him close as he does the same. She tipped her head back, she sighed, "I'm just enjoying the view of a very attractive attentive man I'd be a fool to look away."

Booth slow smiled appeared before he leaned forward to capturing her lips with his and traced her mouth with his tongue and waited. Sighing Tempe gladly accepts and kisses him back with equal fervor.

He moved mouth to the sensitive flesh of her ear, Tempe tipped her neck back exposing it even more, which allowed for his expert exploration of her sensitive skin all the while clinging to his shoulders, as she moaned for more.

Booth raised his head to look into her desire filled eyes, the leans in to hug her close; he closed his eyes and simply breathed in the scent that was uniquely hers.

"Temperance, you are going to be the death of me, we really need to rest if we're going to be any good later, I hate to throw cold water on us, but we really have to put this aside for the time being."

He pleaded for patience as he looked into her eyes half expecting there to be a bit of hurt in them for his rejection, but Tempe just nodded then added, "Booth your right, we need our wits if we're going to help, but tonight no excuses okay…." her voice trailing off.

Tempe's fingers trace circles on Booth's T-shirt covered chest, looking up to meet his eyes, her own anxious, asked, "Do you think, you could sleep with me…" her voice trailing off softly.

Booth, took her fingers and kissed them lightly, and added, "I'd be honored, let's get to bed Bones, we've got a murder to solve".

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review please :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Rise and shine

**Chapter 11 – Rise and shine**

* * *

They drifted off easily; both exhausted having been up 28 hours. Having agreed to request a wake-up call for 2:30, they climbed into bed though there was a brief moment of embarrassment. Booth simply lifted his arm inviting Temperance to spoon with him.

As though it was the most natural thing in the world to occur, Tempe's thoughts just before she fell asleep were of total comfort and security. While Booths were more along the line of I am the luckiest man in the world as his arm tightened around Temperance's waist drifting into the most wonderful sleep in years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

God, what is that noise, shut it off; shut it off, Tempe chanted silently, as she covered her head with a pillow. Booth rolled over quickly, picking up the offending phone and answered, "Yes, yes, Thank you."

Booth glanced back at Bones; his eyes followed the lines of her body, starting at her pink tipped toes, following the gorgeous line of her legs. Booth was definitely a leg man and Bones had the best legs around, he fondly remember her in that amazing wonder woman costume. Though it been a while since he had seen them, but they were in full view now.

His eyes continued his slow perusal and moved onto the rise of her derriere that definitely caught his attention. As did the small boy shorts barely covering her backside where her oversized T-Shirt had ridden up and stopped covering her decently.

His mind wandered to earlier, grateful he had no idea those were there, he wasn't sure he'd had slept a wink…. It didn't take a genius to figure out where his thoughts were going and his noticeable reaction, he did as any man did … he teased.

Lightly he smacked Tempe's butt, then jumped out of bed as he called back, "Come on Bones, we've got a murder to solve." This left a grumpy Brennan wondering what hit her.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know it's a short one... but it definitely has a total Booth moment.**


	12. Chapter 12 ID the bodies’ 1 to 6

**Chapter 12 – Basics 101- ID the bodies' 1 to 6**

* * *

5 PM

Gathered in the war room was Booth, Bones, Lani, Kate and Castle, on screen Dr. Saroyan, Angela, Dr. Hodgins and Mr. Fischer the Intern of the week, just having finished introductions.

Where this was the Jeffersonian, Booth and Brennan step up to take the lead, Lani close by.

"Cam, we're going to send you the 6 previous murder victims, all require facial reconstruction and search matches against missing victims in the NYC area, then branching out across the U.S."

Cam nodded in agreement replied, "Yes, once we've identified the first victim we may be able to narrow the search but I agree a broad aggressive search is our best bet. We'll get right to it."

"Dr. Parish and I are going to perform the autopsy here on the latest victims then send you the bodies and physical evidence once we've verified it. We know they'll be at least two more Detectives Esposito and Ryan have already updated Detective Beckett that they have located a 2nd victim in the area where our current victim was found, matching the killers MO. As with this victim we will follow the same protocol."

Dr. Brennan sees Mr. Fischer peering out from behind Angela, she calls out his name "Mr. Fischer, you are to inform Dr. Saroyan of any updates as you obtain them and if the work becomes too overwhelming, Dr. Saroyan has my authorization to call in several interns from my rotation to assist."

Dr. Brennan added, "This is not a reflection of your capabilities but reflects the fact that I am not there in person to assist you".

Mr. Fischer blinks and responds in his typical melancholy voice, "Yes, Dr. Brennan I'll be sure to inform Dr. Saroyan whenever I make progress," his manor screamed his doubts. Booth, seeing the precinct team hesitating, he shook his head, not to interrupt or question.

Once Bones has finished her assignments, Booth stepped up, "Hey, Angela make sure to include the CODIS and AFIS databases as well, if you need help contact Charlie, he knows the protocols."

Angela winked and replied, "Oh yeah I know Charlie all right."

Rick noticed a bit of blatant sexual charm oozing from Angela, now she is intriguing. Gorgeous and full of life, I'm definitely going to have to invite her to my next book signing.

Kate glanced over at Castle, noticed him noticing, and rolled her eyes determined to concentrates on the updates.

Before signing off Angela can't help herself and never shy with an audience calls out, "So Bren, did you and Studly have a good time last night?" she smirked slightly.

The crew at the Jeffersonian are so use to this banter, they don't' even flick an eyelash, but Brennan's tell tale blush, speaks volumes.

Before Angela can embarrass her further, Brennan cuts the transmission, "Angela, you never stop, I'll talk to you all tomorrow morning. The evidence and remains won't be at the Jeffersonian till 10 tonight," Brennan turned towards Cam and finished with, "Just as we discussed earlier Cam let's make sure someone is on hand to receive them."

With that Dr. Brennan signed off and headed off to make a cappuccino, as she did she asked, "Booth, do you want coffee?" Booth replied, "Yeah black and keep it coming."

Kate and Lani, corner Booth quickly before he can follow Dr. Brennan, having determined Fischer as the weak link at the Jeffersonian and converge on him, determined to make their concerns clear.

Kate asked, "Booth, I don't dare question Dr. Brennan on her assignments, you made that clear, but are you sure Fischer is good enough to help us."

Lani added, "That guy certainly didn't instill confidence in me, he appears to be confident that he isn't going to be able to help," she put her hands on her hips, as though to emphasize her displeasure.

Booth responded and soothed fears as he spoke, "Really, don't worry about it, that's just Fischer's basic personality, I often wonder why he hasn't driven his car into the Potomac but as far as doing his job, he's excellent."

"Bones only gets the top 1/100,000th percent of applicants to her program world-wide and she only selects the top 4-5 on a rotation basis. No Fischer's fine, mentally he's excellent emotionally he's a mess, but it never interferes with his work."

He smiled his reassurance then added, "Do you really think Bones, would have anyone but the best working for her?" he raised a brow for emphasis.

Kate and Lani each flashed a smile, Kate agreed, "No you're right Dr. Brennan strikes me as a person of high personal and professional standards, she definitely would only allow the best to assist her."

Kate walked away leaving Booth with Lani who asks, "Hmmm I take it your Studly?" she asked with a quick smirk and a dimple flashing of her own. Booth rolled his eyes and turned to walk away, Lani could hear him as he grumbled, "Great, now I have Angela's twin right here to wreck havoc on my nervous system."

* * *

**A/N: R&R is always appreciated**


	13. Chapter 13 ID the bodies’ 7 & 8

**Chapter 13 – Autopsy 101- ID the bodies' 7 & 8**

* * *

**6 PM**

Lani and Brennan both suited up for autopsy each faced the newly mounted webcam with matching 52 inch monitor. The two victims were currently occupying the two stainless steel tables in front of them in various states of decomposition.

Brennan spoke to Dr. Saroyan via the webcam, "Cam, we've taken tissues samples from both victims, along with swabbing various exposed portion of the tissue, muscle and bones at various intervals. Do your require anything else from us?" Brennan posed the question.

"No, Dr. Brennan I think you have it covered," Cam responded.

Dr. Hodgins addressed Brennan, "Hey Dr. B can you pull the portable webcam closer to the victims ankles," Brennan complied.

"Does that look like the remnants of a tattoo?" queried Hodgins.

"Yes, I believe you are correct, I'll take some Hi-Res photos for Angela to use, and she may be able to use it in the identification process, excellent Jack," Brennan complements.

"Dr. Parish, what type of physical evidence have you been collecting?"

Often Hodgins was disappointed in the CSI units from around the country. Dr. B had managed to train up the local FBI properly, so he wasn't expecting much.

"Dr. Hodgins we've collecting bugs, slime, soil, hair and various fiber samples, along with shreds of clothing that remained on the victims' bodies. The one odd item we found at every crime scene has been an eye masks, it's become a trade mark I think. We're not sure if the killer leaves them behind of if they are part of victims MO for being selected by this killer."

Impressed Hodgins nodded, "Dr. Parish, please call me Jack," he smiled then added, "I think we're going to be the best of friends." Lani responded with a wink, "I was hoping you'd say that Jack, I'm Lani."

Angela took this in; she knew she shouldn't care, but to see Jack flirting hurt. She placed a grin she didn't feel on her face and interrupted, "Hey, Bren you never told me did Booth appreciate that blue Vera Wang you were wearing to the Gala last night. That dress is a knock out, he wouldn't be human if he didn't notice."

She waited with an expectant air, Bren's response was cryptic, "Of course he noticed me; he did escort me to the Gala after all."

Lani, joins in and added a teasing remark to the conversation, "Oh, yeah Booth didn't leave her side for a second, as it was Castle had to practically turn into Dr. Brennan's stalker to get her attention, she was definitely distracted." She smirked as she waited for Angela and Dr. Brennan to process that bit of news.

A light blush moved gently up Brennan's throat onto her cheeks, "Dr. Parish, I think we should be discussing this serial killer and the clues associated with these murders, rather than was I distracted or not at the Gala."

Dr. Brennan looked away to retrieve a sample jar and Lani, Angela, Cam and Jack all nod knowingly, though once Dr. Brennan redirected her gaze back to the monitor, everyone resumes the case discussion.

Angela spoke up again, "Bren, you said all of these murder scenes' contained an eye mask, maybe as part of the ID recognition search, I'll digitally, put each mask in place. Maybe the killer found them thru some online website; it feels like a fetish to me."

Cam looks over at Angela, "You know Angela; you would have made a great physiologist or a cop, that's a great idea. That may help us narrow down our search matches considerably."

Cam turned to Dr. Brennan and added, "Dr. Brennan where you're on site, I'll be using you as the liaison to the war room, can you please pass on our news here and Angela's proposed search solution?"

Dr. Brennan responded, "Angela that was a great idea, you know you're really vying for permanent "squint" status, but I think Booth would steal you way, your better at the people stuff than Dr. Hodgins or I."

Dr. Brennan turned back to Cam, "I'll definitely add this to the profile board, great work everyone, we'll check in at 11 AM tomorrow to see where we are."

Dr. Parish called out prior to the transmission being cut, "Dr. Saroyan, can you stay on the line a few minutes, I'd like to discuss some autopsy protocols I used on the bodies."

Cam responded, "Yes, of course by all means."

Everyone, including Brennan left the web cam facilities leaving Dr. Parish and Dr. Saroyan alone. Seeing this Cam asked, "Hey Lani, what's with all the secrecy, why haven't you told them we know each other?"

"I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want Booth to remember me, you remember that night before he shipped out, we were all partying down by the docks, one thing led to another and do I really need to go any further?" Lani asked as she raised her brows for emphasis.

"No, definitely don't go there, I'm actually surprised he doesn't remember, that's not like him," Cam comments.

"Well, let's put it this way, neither of us were in any condition to remember anything, but he's memorable…. But right now I don't want him remembering me. You introduced us, that alone, could make him remember me and I need Dr. Brennan on my side right now and I don't' think she'd appreciate a past one night stand."

Lani asked now that embarrassing subject was behind her, "Cam what's up with those two, are they having an affair or not, they certainly are showing all the signs except I'm reading sexual frustration on both sides. Am I reading that right?" Lani asked.

"Oh, yeah we're talking years of sexual frustration, my god if those two did ever decide to become a couple. Let's put it this way Dr. Brennan has always been very open about her sexuality and we both know Booth delivers, that would be some highly rated porn," Cam finished by fanning herself.

Cam straightened her shoulders with a chuckle, "Okay Lani, we are done with this topic I usually don't gossip about our FBI Liaison and world renowned Forensic Anthropologist."

Lani chuckled, "Don't worry Cam, I may tease but I don't taunt. You take care girl, talk to you later."

Cam signed off with a smile and a "Later" of her own.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R it's always appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14 Timeline

**Chapter 14 – Timeline**

* * *

**7 PM**

Bones returned to the war room, "Hello, Det. Beckett, would you like the Jeffersonian update now?" Brennan asked.

Kate turned to Dr. Brennan and beckons her into the room, "Yes, Dr. Brennan that would be great."

"Currently 6 sets of the remains with all corresponding physical evidence have been shipped to the Jeffersonian, Dr. Parish is preparing the final two bodies to be ship as well they should have them tomorrow morning."

She paused then added," Dr. Hodgins noticed a portion of a tattoo remaining on one of the bodies currently in autopsy; we're hoping the tattoo will assist with identification. Angela came up with a great idea she feels the masks may be fetish in nature so along with the standard facial recognition searches. She's going to add digitally to the faces each individual mask and search using this method. She thinks perhaps the killer is selecting his victims because of their association with these masks, her thinking is he may be using the web to find his victims," Brennan finished.

Booth whistled, "I'm telling you Angela has all the instincts of a cop, if she ever decides to change up jobs, I'm sure I could get her into the FBI profiler program." He's secretly proud of his team and of Angela, that idea was a stroke of genius.

Rick, looked startled at this angle, "Wow, you're right she's good, when this is all done I definitely want to meet her, I have a feeling she'd be great collaborator on my next novel," Rick added.

Booth smirked as he looked over at Bones with Castle's remark; they shared a smile knowing Angela already had a collaborator.

Beckett, not picking up on Booth and Brennan's shared moment, "That is definitely an angle to explore, let's make sure we add repetitive physical evidence to the board, right now we're aware of the masks, but maybe Dr. Hodgins will find something else. Great update Dr. Brennan please convey my thanks to the team at the Jeffersonian, we really appreciate their help."

Kate pointed towards the board which had been time-lined for the last 4 months dating back to when the killings started, "Okay, right now the board has where, number of bodies, Witness ID's, time & date when the bodies were found and by whom, I'm going to add the repetitive elements as well now." Kate took her marker and added 'Mask' to each victim identifying the color and type as she went.

Esposito added, "Kate, geographically it looks like he's dumping the bodies in the areas between Broadway and 52nd street leading right up to Central Park; always in seedy areas were bodies can go undetected."

"Yeah, that's definitely a smart strategy by our killer he knows the bodies inevitably get scavenged," Kate murmurs.

Booth spoke up, "Did autopsy determine cause of death in any of these cases?"

Kate looked up, "Lani could only determine cause of death in 3 of the 8 cases so far, victim 1, 4, 5 were all garroted that she could determine."

Bones added, "A true serial killer stays true to his MO, killing usually in the same manor and selecting same or similar victims." She looked over at Booth, she knew he'd be thinking of Howard Epps as well.

Booth replied, "Yes, that's generally true Bones, but under stress a serial killer will adapt, but given time they will remain true to their methods, unless of course it's turned into a game for them."

Booth looked at Kate and asked, "We've had some experience with serial killers who have escalated their methods because it had become a game, anything you can think of that would make you think this has escalated?"

Kate replied, "No, I don't think so, not yet anyway, he's kept to his timeline that usually is a key indicator of a serial killers, so right now I think his game is with his victims and not the police at the moment."

Castle concerned asked, "Kate, you haven't been receiving any odd calls or mail, have you?" Both thought back to the recent Nikki Heat killer which they captured a few weeks earlier.

Kate shook her head, "No Castle, no copy cat out there though the Captain continues to have my mail screened by a profiler at this point."

Booth and Bones send Kate a questioning look, Kate shrugged and answered the implied question, "I had a stalker recently who teased Nikki Heat to find him before he killed anyone," she paused and took a deep breath then added. "He killed 4 and almost killed me before we got'em, Rick here actually shot the gun right out of his hand before he could kill me," Kate finished with a smile directed at Rick.

Brennan picked up on the one point Booth wished she hadn't, "Booth, Rick gets a gun why can't I, I'm a good shot?" He sighed over this 5 year old argument and replied, "You know why you can't have a gun, and you shot a suspect in the leg with alcohol on your breath and without giving him a warning. That put an end to your gun toting days, lady. Anyway, I'm your gun, you bring the genius to the table and I take care of the arrests and protection, that's our deal Bones."

Brennan continued to whine, "Booth, you know I shot him because he was trying to set fire to me, can't we go to Cullen and say it was self-defense?"

Booth looked exasperated, "No Bones, you aren't Cullen's favorite and he has no problem with the no gun for Dr. Brennan rule."

Brennan sulked, then added with a pout, "Not fair."

Castle and Kate bemused watched this little drama unfold, each silently agreed these two definitely had a history, they hadn't even started to build. Though, each smiled with enjoyment, as they watched the normally in control FBI agent struggle to keep his cool.

Kate addressed everyone "Okay it's 8:30 we can't get much more done now, we'll have a big day hopefully tomorrow, maybe the Jeffersonian will pull a quick ID and we'll really have something to work with by then."

Everyone filed out of the War Room, dinner now becoming the focus.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R it's always appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15 Dinner

**Chapter 15 – Dinner**

* * *

**9 PM**

Rick looked over at Booth and Brennan and called out, "Hey, do you two like Thai? There's a great place right around the corner, best spicy tuna in Manhattan, what do you say?"

Booth looked over to Bones noting her agreement, "Yeah that sounds great, I always hate eating in a new city, I usually end up eating at the hotel because I don't know the area, and if this case takes a while knowing a few of the local spots would be great."

"Hey Kate, Booth and Tempe want to try the "Bamboo Palace" you want to come?" Castle inquired.

"Sounds good, I'd probably be eating take out anyways might as well have company," Kate nodded her agreement.

"Okay everyone let's get this show on the road, I'm hungry," Castle announced.

Kate and Castle led the way; they chatted and bickered the entire way. Booth leaned into Bones and whispered, "Bones I think those two have something special, I wonder if they'll ever take the time to see it?" as Booth said this he toke Tempe's arm looped it thru his own.

Bones considered the question, "I hope so; I have to say I feel very lucky, makes me wish that for them too," Tempe looks up into Booths eyes, momentarily losing her train of thought.

Castle called out, "Hey you love birds, come on I'm starved."

Booth glared at Castle, "Love birds, how would he know?"

Bones replied, "Booth, I think we've been the ones slow to comprehend not everyone else, or should I say I was, everyone had been telling me for years I had feeling for you."

Then she added with a charming smile of her own, "Don't be mean, he's like family."

Booth smiled at Bones and replied, "Yeah but I'm an excellent shot, and he needs to watch his mouth or he may just find out just how good I am."

Castle opened the door for Kate, Booth and Tempe, he thought this friendship had some real potential, he hoped he was right as he followed them into the restaurant.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R it's always appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16 Night Castle

**Chapter 16 – Night Castle**

* * *

Sharing a cab, Castle and Beckett leaned back and talked quietly about the day. "So, what do you think, do you think Tempe and Booth are going to make the difference?" inquired Castle, looking intently at Beckett.

She sighed, "I hope so we need an ID! We can't even start to figure out motive till we get an ID, "frustrated, Kate snaps.

Castle reached over and with amazingly warm gentle hands began to rub Kate's shoulders in an attempt to relieve her stress, "Ah, come on between the best crime solving teams of NY and DC the killer hasn't got a chance. And I've done my research, do you know 100% of the bone cases that go to the FBI, go to Booth and Brennan and they have a 90% ID match rate and if a murder has been committed they have an 85% solve rate and a 95% conviction rate."

"The forensics have never let them down, but early on the FBI bungled chain of evidence with the Jeffersonian which cost them a conviction or two, that's why Tempe is nuts around a crime scene. She absolutely cannot tolerate incompetence."

As he spoke, Rick turned Kate so her back was more or less facing his chest. All the while he rubbed the knots from her shoulders, he leaned in to work a particularly difficult knot as he did his voice nearly dropped to a whisper.

Silence fell on them as he continued to massage her shoulder lost in thought. Kate is nearly numb to everything except those magic fingers, just catching herself before she moaned her pleasure. She pulled away abruptly, "Thanks Castle that was great, got all the knots out."

Castle quietly replied, "Always a pleasure Detective Beckett"; he leaned forward his lips just inches away from hers. Her lips suddenly became dry, as her tongue darted out to wet them involuntarily; she wanted that kiss Rick was ready to plant on her. Suddenly, they are jerked apart as the cabbie slammed into a parking spot just outside Castles' apartment. Kate pulled back and said with an overly bright voice, "Castle, you're home. Make sure to tell Alexis and Martha I said Hi."

Kate's choice having been clearly telegraphed to Rick, Castle replied, "Yes, I'll do that, be careful going home, I don't care if you carry a gun, serial killers aren't much afraid of cops." Closing the door, he waited on the side walk as he watched Kate's cab drive away.

Slowly he made his way to the waiting door man and his much needed bed, no sir-ree no writing for him tonight, a nice neat scotch followed by a warm comfortable bed. Unfortunately a very naughty thought jumps to the forefront of his mind, Kate in the middle of his bed covered only by a sheet, beckoning him to join her.

Rick shook the image from his head and mused, maybe, maybe soon. She is definitely softening up towards me, maybe after this case she'll see how Booth and Brennan make it work and she'll be willing to risk a little playtime with me. He smiled at the thought then unlocked his apartment door and firmly puts those thoughts away for another day.

* * *

**A/N: R&R if it pleases you and even if it didn't**


	17. Chapter 17 Angela’s Interrogation

**Chapter 17 – Angela's Interrogation**

* * *

**10:30 PM**

Booth hailed a cab, just as Brennan's phone rings, "Brennan?" Angela voice rings out, "Cam wanted me to tell you the remains arrived and we've secured them for the evening, we'll web conference at 11 AM, so we have enough time to collect some evidence for the call."

Brennan, nodded then replied, "Yes that sounds perfect thank Cam for me, are you heading home now?" She inquired. "Yeah, not much I can do till the bones are cleaned and I put the tissue markers on" Angela's voice goes up an octave surprised, "Did I just say that, I'm definitely turning into a squint," Angela groaned slightly.

Brennan chuckled, "Ange, you're never going to be a full-fledged squint, you have an honorary membership only, to be a squint you have to be a science obsession from birth like myself and Dr. Hodgins, don't worry you're fine." She smiled at the thought of Angela thinking she was a squint, just the thought made her chuckle.

"Bren, so really how are you and Booth getting along," she asked with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Ange, nothing is going on you really need to stop, you're driving Booth and I crazy with this will they or won't they talk," she winked at Booth as she said this.

Booth knew exactly where this conversation was at, took the phone away from Bones and spoke to Angela, "Ange, now be a good girl and go to bed and we'll do the same."

Just as he pulled the phone back to hang up, he could hear Angela's whine, "Ah, come on live a little."

He handed Bones' back her phone then sent a charm smile her way and added, "I intend too," as he guided her to the waiting cab.

* * *

**R&R is definitely appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 18 Home James

**Chapter 18 – Home James**

* * *

"I don't know about you but I'm thinking after a long day of bodies and death, I could definitely use a bath." Bones sneaked a glance at Booth and added, "I have a Jacuzzi in my master bath, do you think you'd like to join me," she leaned forward ever so slightly, her lips caressed his softly.

Never one to disappoint Bones in anyway, he murmured his acceptance before firmly capturing her lips with his, she tasted wonderful and smelled even better, he knew he'd never have enough of her in only one lifetime. Bones' groaned her approval, her fingers twitched along edge of his lapel, as though they couldn't interpret clothing on a body she wants naked.

Booth on the other hand was feasting on the tender flesh of her magnificent jaw, so strong, so beautiful, hazy thoughts converged of how he'd been dying to taste that very soft delicate skin for years. He trailed delicate kisses along her jaw to the soft flesh of her ear lobes. He couldn't help but nibble gently on, with that she unleashed one of the sexiest moans he'd ever heard. His desire filled thoughts nearly overwhelmed him, "god we need to get a grip or we're never going to make it out of the cab."

He smiled at his thoughts, he returned to her lips exploring their softness a bit more leisurely eventually pulling back and wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed the top of her head, then whispered, "I can't wait to make love to you; I want you to show you just how special you are to me."

"I have a confession, there really hasn't been anyone special for several years, every time I think I can get close to another woman, you'd appear as a blip on my conscious as though somehow I was cheating on you," his eyes never left hers as he added, "Nothing like throwing cold water on any of my wayward thoughts, Bones," he smirked.

"I'm glad you talked me into attending this crazy writer's function of yours, I have a feeling if we had tried to make this work in DC, we would have thrown away our chance rather than risk it," he leaned in to kiss her lips lightly, enjoying the ease of how easily they had both accepted the change in their relationship status.

Apparently true confessions in a cab was not a novel concept and Brennan turned to focus on Booth's face then quietly replied, "Yes, I agree had we tried this in DC, I would have felt too restricted by the perceptions of ourselves and our environment," she sounded like the true Anthropologist she was, which Booth loved.

Then she giggled, "Plus, I wouldn't have had the opportunity to shock you with my blue dress last night; I'll definitely have to do that again. Had we not had a case I have a feeling last night would have been epic." She grinned as she pulled him in to kiss those sexy lips of his.

Just as the kiss began to deepen, the cabby pulled up to the Park Plaza Hotel taxi stand to drop them off, the doorman, opened the cab door as Booth is leaned forward to pay the cabbie.

"Thank you," Bones greeted the doorman as he offered his hand in assistance; Booth followed and quickly pulled Tempe away and wrapped a very possessive arm around her waist. Bren normally not appreciative of such possessive behavior found herself mirroring his action by wrapping an arm around his waist marking him as hers.

As they walked thru the lobby, Bones detoured to stop at the concierge desk, "Hello I'm Dr. Brennan suite 10282 can you send up some champagne and strawberries, immediately." The concierge looked up quickly recognizing the writer and replied, "Of course Dr. Brennan I'll have them sent up immediately."

Booth had gone ahead to the elevator bank and was waiting with both a smile and a wink. She approached him and wondered how had she had resisted him all this time. As the elevator doors closed, Tempe simply wrapped her body around him and letting him know she was no longer resisting.

* * *

**R&R is always appreciated**


	19. Chapter 19 OMG

**Chapter 19 – OMG**

* * *

"Booth, I ordered some champagne it should be up in a few minutes, would you mind waiting for it, I'm going to run that bath," Tempe called out shortly after entering the suite.

Booth mind raced, his thoughts centered on the woman of his dreams, "My god this is it, I'm going to make love to the woman of my dreams and she's practically purring her agreement." Booth couldn't help send a silent prayer of thanks, he almost felt blasphemous literally praising the flesh of a very delectable Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Oh, well he dammed his Catholic guilt as he reached for the door to let the hotel waiter enter. The waiter placed a magnificent tray of strawberries and fluted champagne glasses on the table, he then returned back to the door to retrieve the high-hat champagne bucket and placed it near the table. The waiter then asked, "Would you like me to open the bottle for you?"

Booth indicated, "No, that's fine we'll open it ourselves," he slipped the waiter a tip and escorted him to the door, then took the do not disturb sign and hung it on the outside of the door closing it firmly behind him.

Now only one final task remained, which would mean they could forget about work for the next 8 hours and he'd be left to enjoy his luscious bathing beauty. Booth picked up the phone and called for a 7:30 wake up call, reasoning that would be enough time to ready themselves for the day.

Now, to check on Temperance, Booth picked up the champagne bottle first and popped the cork, he opened the champagne and filled the two flutes resting on the silver tray. He had already divested himself of his blazer, shirt and tie, and then he wandered over to the Brennan's door and softly knocked. "Temperance, I have champagne here, would you like to join me?"

Tempe, having heard the knock, opened it with just a towel wrapped around her and a sexy she cat smile graced her lips, she reached forward and took both glasses and put them down on the side table just inside the door. Nearly purring she greeted Booth, "You have entirely too much clothing on for my taste; I'm going to have to definitely help you with that."

She leaned in to kiss him with six years of pent up sexual frustration, her hands wrapped around his neck as she pulled him in closer. Booth, automatically reached out to wrap one hand around her waist and the other tangled itself in her hair, Booth not entirely sure if he wasn't willing to die from lack of oxygen, didn't want to break the contact for anything, finally a need for oxygen won out, each panting heavily as they leaned into the other.

Mesmerized Booth followed Temperance into the master bath as she placed the champagne flutes on a nearby low table near the tub. Candle light flickered and soft music played in the background, Booth barely heard the perfect soulful lyrics,

"_**When a man loves a woman,**_

_**Can't keep his mind on nothin' else,**_

_**He'd change the world for the good thing he's found."**_

Seeley, catching her to him he nuzzled his lips to her neck as the heartfelt strains of Percy Sledge's voice moved to the background.

Tempe gently laugh broke off the kiss, her thoughts focused on the bath she was attending too, with a smile she led him to the center of the master bath.

The Jacuzzi had obviously been designed for lovers with two molded seats on either end with chaise lounges on either side, as well as a large open shelf along the entire outer wall edge of the bath, and the wall edge held a magnificent view using one way window glass of central park, allowing the bather the view of the park without the loss of privacy.

Tempe, not one to miss an opportunity, she reached out and pushed him onto the bath chair, then straddled his lap, with one smooth motion leaned forward and pulled Seeley's lip with her teeth eliciting a groan from him. Seeley reached out and grabbed Tempe's hips as he did the towel she had wrapped around her has ridden up exposing an amazing stretch of skin just at the rise of her derriere, just lightly touching that skin nearly droves him crazy.

Still clinging to his lips, Tempe reached down and pulled at Seeley's cocky belt buckle feeling the slight satisfaction as it gave way. She tugged down his zipper and helped him out of his pants as well as his boxers, shoes and socks, only letting go when absolutely necessary.

She gazed at him now standing before her in his full glory, she literally felt her desire pooling in her belly.

She looked directly into his now dark chocolate eyes and purred, "Seeley, make love to me, I what to lose myself in you."

Booth had never, ever heard anything more seductive in his life; he eased down the towel covering her curvaceous body. As it dropped away, Seeley's mind went completely blank; stunned never having seen a more perfect body in his life, completely mesmerized by her figure.

The candles light threw a gentle glow on to Tempe's body as his gaze wandered down, he started with her beautifully proportion breasts, his hands itched to touch them, then moved down to her tiny waist. He then spied the most gorgeous beauty mark just gracing her hip, he licked his lips in anticipating the taste of her skin, eventually his eyes traveled down the length of her body encompassing her own desires and those amazing legs. He looked back into her eyes and saw her bravely push aside her shyness nothing in her experience had been as important as this moment.

Placing a gentle finger along her cheek he murmured, "I'm speechless you're gorgeous, I can't wait to taste," he kissed her lips lightly with his own, "touch," as his hand slid down her hip and pulled her into his own, "and feel you." The he wrapped his arms around her pulled her snuggly into his body and kissed her breathless.

Seeley guided her into the Jacuzzi and lowered them to one of the chaise lounges, with Tempe resting her back on Seeley's chest; she reached forward to pick up the champagne flutes she'd placed by the tub after handing him one. She turned to face him, then said, "How would you say to our new beginning?" Curiously she asked.

"That works, but how about "To Us?" she laughed softly then added, "To Us", and they sip the champagne. Seeley then reached out to take Tempe's glass, placed them carefully on the bath table and proceeded to defy the laws of physics with the seductive Dr. Brennan.

* * *

**A/N: Well watcha think Hot?**

**R&R is always appreciated**


	20. Chapter 20 Are we okay?

**Chapter 20 – Are we okay?**

* * *

Booth woke up slowly, his limbs felt heavy and something was nestled up to his side. Slowly he opened one lid, he looked down as he did so; there he saw the beautiful Dr. Brennan, her leg draped over his thighs, her head pillowed on his chest. He chuckled and thought, "I never realized Bones would be a snuggler," his eyes skimmed down her body, luscious curves clung to him, he could definitely get use to it. He realized the air was cooling a bit; he snagged the sheet with his foot and raised it without disturbing Temperance. He covered them both, as he pulled her closer and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Later, Tempe woke up slowly from sleep, she realized her pillow was beating, how strange… she opened one eye, and found herself staring at Booth's magnificent chest, "Oh my god I slept with Booth, breathe Tempe it's okay we both wanted it." Booth sensed Tempe's near panic and woke up finding her drawing away from him. Instead he pulled her closer, then looked into her eyes and asked, "Tempe, we okay?"

Just his calm question settled her down, she paused then nodded her head slowly but her eyes alert to Booth's every expression or gesture. Gently he pulled her into his embrace his hands moved slowly down her back, he murmured, "That was the most incredible night in my life," he paused then added, "I know just how cocky that sounds, but I can't take it back, I have never, ever felt that way about another woman."

Booth had already decided to speak from the heart, honesty always worked best with Bones, with that he felt Tempe relax in his arms and heard her quiet reply. "I have to second that, I have never, ever made love like that… when I've had intercourse in the past, I've always been in control."

Knowing Booth's objection before he uttered it she added, "But, you were right, making love is so much more," with a sexy laugh she added, "but I think you really could write your own sexual positions chapter, the things you can do with your hips was incredible."

All the while Seeley's hand had been sliding gently down her back as he pulled her closer, letting her know without words, just how much he wanted her. He rolled Tempe onto her back and watched the cascade of auburn curls fall back onto the pillow, lowering himself careful as to not crush her he nuzzled her ear and whispered, "How do you feel about morning sex?" she moaned her approval.

* * *

A while later the phone rang Booth quickly rolled away from Tempe and reached for the phone. "Yes, yes, thank you". Booth peered at the clock and acknowledged the time, 7:30 time to get up.

He looked at the beautiful woman in his bed, his hand moved to smooth Tempe's tussled hair, as he smoothed it away from her face. He decided a taste of her soft skin was a fine way to start the day and began to kiss her neck and whispered, "Tempe, time to get up, time to make the donuts."

Tempe raised her lips to his and kissed him lightly, then raised a questioning brow, "Time to make the donuts? Booth we don't make donuts, are you hungry?"

Booth chuckled and kissed her firmly on the lips, "No babe, it's just an old bakers expression, it use to make me laugh when my mother would say it to me."

"Babe? I'm not sure I like that Seeley, I'm not a child," Tempe's sexy pout contradicted her.

Finding that pout beyond sexy, he nibbled on her lips softly and replied, "You're most definitely not a child," he pulled her close and kissed her long and deeply, he was insatiable around her.

They broke away finally when oxygen had become a problem; both gasped for air but wanted more. Booth glanced at the clock and suggested, "We really don't have time, how about we kill two birds with one stone and we shower together," Tempe smiled at his problem solving skills, and happily let him pull her into the master bath, though she wondered why they'd be killing birds with rocks.

* * *

30 minutes, later both clean and very satisfied Tempe called down for room service, she requested coffee, fruit, yogurt, pastry and the hungry man's special.

Booth having returned to change in his own bedroom emerged just as the food arrived, Tempe wasn't quite ready, so he poured her a cup of coffee brought it to her.

He entered her room, as he approached her thought, she was simply breathtaking. He dropped a kiss behind her ear just as she's pulling her hair up to secure in a barrette; she noticed a not so subtle hickey just behind her earlobe. It was her good fortune and his if she kept her hair down no one will notice, but the decided to apply a little concealer, just to make sure if she pulled her hair back without giving it proper thought it would be covered. Booth noticed her reaching over for the concealer and dabbing it on the bruise.

He grinned a bit and placed the coffee on her makeup table then leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose. His finger brushed lightly over the bruise, his eyes met hers in the reflection of the mirror and with a slight smirk explained, "Tempe, I'm sorry I have no idea what you did to me but apparently I had to take a bite out of you."

She laughed at his response and tipped her head back for a kiss then said, "I think you displayed your alpha male tendencies by marking me as your own." She watched how he walked back to the living room where breakfast was setup and with a shrug added for him to hear, "But don't be surprised if you end up getting "marked" yourself, so think twice about leaving these where I can't hide them."

Earlier she had noticed the bruises Booth's hands had left on her butt. Secretly she was thrilled how she had driven him to lose control. With a secret smile, she finished her makeup and walked out to the sitting area with the intent to finish breakfast.

Tempe reached for a scone then asked, "I know this sounds unusual coming from me, but I'd feel better if we laid a few ground rules about our relationship, are you okay with that?"

Booth nodded while biting into a bagel, he was fairly confident she wanted the relationship to continue so he waited for her to continue.

Tempe took a deep breath then said, "Okay in private, we are Seeley and Tempe or Temperance if you prefer, second we are always professional while on the job, no stealing way for rendezvous." Tempe rose and sat on Booth's lap then declared, "I see no reason for us to discontinue this relationship when we go back to DC, are you okay with that?" Only the slight hesitancy in her voice betrayed the anxiety she had as she waited for his response.

Booth immediately relaxed upon hearing her words and his response felt as natural to him as breathing, "Tempe, I want to spend every moment with you, working with you and making love every night, I can't think of anything better." Booth leaned forward to seal the deal with a kiss.

Tempe, returned to her chair then smirked a bit, "Now when to tell Angela."

Booth's brows rose on that remark, he replied, "Oh, I think we can fool her long distance, but don't expect much when we get back, that woman has a sixth sense about sex. She'd smell it on you, I guarantee it, if webcam's could provide scent, she'd figure it out today."

Booth smiled, then added, "Now watch your hair today, because if Angela catches wind while we're here every video conference is going to end with talk about us having sex. As you can guess, I'm definitely not a prude; I just prefer action to words," Booth waggled his brows for affect.

Tempe, laughed lightly and said, "Well I know from experience now, you are definitely not a prude."

They then quick finished breakfast and headed downstairs to grab a cab back to the precinct.

* * *

**Okay now that we've had several "Hot" chapters, time to focus on the case again. Don't worry won't be the last time we see these two in action *smirk***

**A/N: Read and Review pretty, pretty please**


	21. Chapter 21 Jack, really?

**Chapter 21 – Jack, really?**

* * *

9 AM

"Morning Castle, Beckett," Booth greeted them as he made his way to the war room with his hand guiding Bones, in its usual spot resting lightly on the small of her back.

Castle noted the hand and teased, "Booth, are you like permanently attached to Temperance? I don't think she's been more than a foot away from you without you touching her." Rick, being Rick smirks as he adds this revelation.

"Rick, no wonder you daughter thinks you're a teenager, you like teasing way too much," exasperated Bones groaned her displeasure with Rick.

Beckett declares a truce, "Okay everyone, we've got what I hope is a big day in store, we have less than 20 days to solve this crime or we can expect another body, I'd like to avoid that all cost."

Beckett eyed her evidence board nearly groaning at how empty it was, god they need to catch a break.

Booth thoughts similar to Kate's questioned, "Beckett, looking at this board I think you should we should be looking for missing couples rather than missing persons. Maybe it's a waste of time, but until the Jeffersonian gets us any ID it's worth a shot."

"Booth your right, we've been focused on these couples as individuals, but we hadn't been grouping them together, maybe that's what's missing."

"Ryan, Esposito start checking missing persons again, but do a cross reference on last with, we might catch a break," Kate ordered.

"Dr. Brennan, when can we expect to hear from the Jeffersonian?" Kate inquired.

"11 AM, I thought it best to give them 4-5 hours to process some of the evidence before getting an update," Brennan replied.

"Okay let's regroup at 11," Kate dismissed the group.

Prior to walking out of the war room, Booth called Kate back. "Do you mind if Bones and I use the war room? She can probably work with the squints via webcam, moving the process along quicker."

"Hey anything you can do to make IDs faster, I'd love," Kate answered and was making her way back to the squad room but noticed Castle appeared to have other things in mind, "Castle, coming?"

"Kate, I'm going to stay, I'd love to get some exposure to Tempe's world for my next book and since our leads are being followed, I figure I might be some help to them." Castle replied.

"Okay, but if you don't play nice, I'm going to have to put you in the yard," and with a smirk added, "Be good".

Bones meanwhile had brought the team back online; the webcam being used is mounted on the forensics platform.

"Cam, where are we on reviewing the evidence?" Brennan asked.

Meanwhile Castle looks over at Booth and mouths "Wow"; he's blown away by the platform it looks like something out of science fiction movie.

"Dr. Brennan, Dr. Hodgins has taken all the physical evidence back to his lab and is now beginning to process it, he's planning on focusing on the clothing first, where Angela thought the masks were key," Bren nods her agreement.

Bren spies Fischer lurking in the back ground and focused on him, "Mr. Fischer, can you provide me an update on your findings so far."

"Victim 1 - Jane Doe appears to have garroted confirming Dr. Parish's initial evaluation," Fischer pulled the mobile cam just above the hyoid pointing to the razor like cut across it. "This victim, was approx. 5'6" tall, female between the ages of 25 and 30, having never given birth, Caucasian, she appears to have had the beginnings of carpel tunnel syndrome."

When Fischer paused Dr. Saroyan added, "Based on the hair samples she appears to have been a natural blond. I've taken the tissue to type the DNA, hoping that may help us identify the victim, that's running now."

Dr. Hodgins bounded onto the platform and called out, "Dr. B, I think you and Booth want to know what I just found. Jane Doe 1 was found with 14 white Rosa Carolinae and 2 red Rosa Gallicanae, completely decomposed but volume and weight match the counts I just gave you."

Castle and Booth both look at Hodgins confused, Booth barked, "Hodgins, English."

"14 white roses and 2 red, all from the subgenus Rosa," Hodgins replied.

Castle piped up, "How common are those?" thinking there may be a florist angle.

Hodgins replied, "Common North American rose you can find at any grocery store, drug store or florist in the New York," Hodgins effective cutting off that route.

"Anything else Hodgins," he nodded then added, "The flowers were I think bound together with ostrich feathers, silk, what appears to be elastic and lace, colors gone but the molecular components are there."

Castle snapped his fingers, "I've got it, it's a garter belt … you know the kind you catch at a wedding."

Hodgins nodded slowly in agreement, "Yeah that could definitely fit the materials I found".

"One last thing on victim one, I think her wrists were bound at one point with leather, I'm finding microscopic particles of common shoe lace leather in the samples provided by Dr. Parish." Hodgins added.

"I'm still working the clothing, looks like some leather products but not sure yet, I should have an update in an hour." Hodgins walked away, but could be heard grumbling loudly enough for the webcam mic to pick up, "You think I'd get a great job Hodgins, once in a while."

Castle quirked his brow at Booth having take note of Hodgins comment, "Quite the group."

Bones refocused on her intern, "Mr. Fischer, when will you be able to give Angela the skull, she'll need it for facial reconstruction?" she inquired.

Just as Fischer is about to respond, Angela bound up onto the platform and faced the webcam, "Fischer gave me the skull after his examination this morning, I've already added tissue markers and made a sketch of her", lifting the sketch to the web cam. "She's now processing thru all missing persons reports filed in the mid Atlantic and New England state areas. Simultaneously I'm searching web porn sites for her face with a digitally added mask."

Hearing porn Fischer perked up, his interests caught added, "Wow, you think I could have watched her at some point," totally creeping out everyone hearing this.

"Angela, I knew you were going to search the web, but porn sites?" Booth questioned. All the while Castle is completely taken in by this sexually uninhibited brunette.

"Booth come on we have the following physical evidence for her leather product, feathers, lace, silk and a mask. That all adds up to kinky sex to me Booth." Angela grinned.

"So based on the evidence and Sweetie would agree with me here, porn sites are the best bet." Bren nodded her agreement and turned to Booth.

"Booth, she's right the evidence leads to the sites, it's not Angela's libido working overtime," she smiled at her attempt at humor.

Castle clapped his hands together then looked around with a huge grin on his face, "Wow, I love this case."

Cam interrupted, "Dr. Brennan, I think the team should process the evidence in order of when it was retrieved whenever possible, based on some of the items Dr. Hodgins has found, it feels a bit ritualistic, and so we might get a bead on the killer faster, if we process sequentially."

Brennan nodded her agreement.

Booth added one final request, "Angela, can you make sure we get your sketch to Beckett immediately. Going weeks without any idea of what the victim looked like has to be killing her," Angela smiled, "You bet."

* * *

Castle and Booth left the war room to Bones', she was going to continue working victim two with Fischer.

They walked in mutual agreement to the break room, Booth rounded the corner taken aback, "Wow, NYPD must have a bigger budget than we have, an espresso and cappuccino machine, sweet."

"Nah, I bought it, the stuff they had here before would give you an ulcer in 30 minutes or less, I got it for them out of self defense," Castle added.

As each brews their own coffees, Castle openly admired the staff at the Jeffersonian. "Hey Booth, I have to tell you that group at the Jeffersonian, they are unbelievable, that guy Hodgins, got all that from dust and dirt collected. Most of the time the evidence we see here is pretty intact or at least recognizable, even in my books I don't put much in the mysteries of what can't be seen, tasted or smelled. I've always enjoyed the science of Tempe's books, but to actually see her use them, that was so hot!" Booth up to this point is pretty agreeable with Castle's comments, and then his expression turns dark with that final comment.

Rick recognized the Jaguar when he saw it, quickly raised his hands in surrender then added, "I mean the Jeffersonian, not Tempe; um don't tell her that, no woman wants to hear a building is more of a turn on than she is," Castle begged.

Booth chuckled then agreed to keep that tidbit to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R it's very much appreciated.**


	22. Chapter 22 An ID at last

**Chapter 22 – An ID at last**

* * *

11 AM

The entire team entered the war room, the Jeffersonian had also gathered around the forensics' platforms anxious to share their information.

Booth stepped up, "Hey Kate, I've added the physical evidence to the murder board that the Jeffersonian discovered earlier," he then looked over at Cam and asked, "Cam, can you give us a run down to catch everyone up so we can move quickly to any discoveries the team has made since we last talked."

Cam nodded then began, "We found 14 white and 2 red roses completely decomposed, with what we think is a wedding garter tied around them. We've also discovered that the victim is 5'6" tall, Caucasian, female never have given birth, showing signs of carpel tunnel syndrome and also the victim was bound with leather laces before garroted," Cam concluded.

"Mr. Fischer has started to focus on victim 2, Mr. Fischer can you provide us your update?" Bones requested.

Mr. Fischer shuffled then replied, "Yes, we've discovered victim 2 was male, Caucasian, approx. 6'2" 185 lbs, but cause of death is undeterminable at this point, the flesh is nearly completely decimated. Dr. Brennan I propose we clean the bones to help determine cause of death," Fischer concluded. While Fischer is providing his updates, Ryan added the physical evidence to the murder board.

Bones asked, "Cam, are you all set with victims 1 & 2 I'd like Mr. Fischer to clean the bones and provide the skull of victim 2 to Angela so she can perform the facial reconstruction?"

Cam nodded then replied, "Yes that's fine Dr. Brennan; Dr. Hodgins has already retrieved any particulates he thought were needed."

Bones added for Fischer's benefit, "Mr. Fischer please clean the bones and move onto victim 3, if at all possible I'd like to get half the victims bones cleaned today, I think most of the bodies have been processed as much as possible, so it's up to the bones to tell us how they died."

Angela rushed up to the platform and called you excitedly, "I've got an ID".

Kate sighed, "Thank God, I didn't think we'd ever get to this point."

"Okay folks watch the monitor," Angela said.

"Our victim's name is Maddie Curtis, 28 years old, has an apartment on the upper Westside, she's employed by XJK Funds Transfer, Inc. and has been married for 3 years, I'll send all the details to your email Det. Beckett. I found her via the missing person's database, but I did get a match on one of the porn sites I had in my other search, I'll send you the website name as well as the video."

Castle asked, "On the porn site, is her partner male? Maybe victim 2 is who was found with her. Is her partner on the website?"

"Yeah, she definitely had a male partner, I have to say those two are hot, could be our second victim," Angela replied.

Kate looks over with a smirk at Rick, "Castle, you just love this, but I think your right."

She turned to Ryan and requested, "Ryan, check the missing person's report after Angela sends the details, we may have a possible ID on our second Vic. Great work Angela!"

"Booth, how about we check out our Vic's apartment and talk to the neighbor's maybe we can get an idea of what Maddie was up to," Kate asked.

Hodgins rushed onto the platform, "Hey, wait I have an update for you!"

"Victim one, clothing appears to be made of sheep skin, dyed Red, the tanning compounds are unique and only a few places use this process, I'm having an intern running that down now."

Jack turned to Angela and asked, "Hey Ange, did you notice if the porn website advertised clothing for couples at all? I'm jumping head first into the trash, but I'm thinking maybe our porn star bought clothing from an online manufacturer."

Angela nodded her confirmation, "Yes, I definitely saw several advertisements for clothing and other props on the website, let me track those for you."

Dr. Hodgins grinned, "Amy's doing the research send it her way, might be a shot in the dark but this killer could be a web junkie."

Jack turned to face the webcam then added, "Based on the physical evidence I really haven't found any particulates you wouldn't find in a typical dumpster, so I'm thinking that might be a dry hole, but I'll keep searching."

"I've started processing victim 2's physical evidence, seems to be in line with victim 1, clothing scraps found were also red sheep skin. His wrists also had microscopic leather particulates, if I were to conjecture here I'd say his hands were also bound, that it for now."

Booth turned to the team and closed, "Okay folks I think we have our assignments, we'll get down to Maddie Curtis' apartment once we get Angela's details, and the squints will continue processing the physical evidence."

Bones finished with, "Cam, let's conference at 5 again, maybe we'll get lucky and Angela will get the ID for victim 2 by then and Mr. Fischer will have made more progress on the bones."

Cam nodded her agreement and closed down the webcam and the war room emptied.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R it's very much appreciated.**


	23. Chapter 23 Can I go?

**Chapter 23 – Can I go?**

* * *

Booth pulled Bones to the side, "Bones, I'm going with Castle and Kate to check out the apartment, so you want to come or would you rather work with the squints?"

"Booth, until the bones are cleaned it only makes sense for me to continue the investigation with you, I'd like to go. Do you think Detective Beckett will have a problem with that?"

"Nah, she and Castle are pretty cool, though she may try to treat you like an observer," seeing Bones hackles go up Booth added, "Don't worry, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, we're Partners, no two ways about it," he adds with typical charming grin.

Kate called out, "Booth we've got the address from the missing person's report, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I have my SUV do you want to jump in with me?" Booth asked.

Castle piped up, "Excellent we get to drive with the feds, come on Kate, I bet he's got all sorts of cool gadgets in his SUV."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Castle, your embarrassing yourself here, pretty soon I'm going to have to put a drool bib on you."

"Booth does get frustrated in cities he's not use to, when we went to London last year it did not go well," Bones added just stating a fact.

"Bones I was driving that match box car, everyone's on the wrong side of the road, there are no traffic lights just Bobbies, you have to admit that was a nightmare. New York's bad, but at least they all drive on the right side of the street and have traffic lights even if no one pays attention to them," Booth whined as he tried to explain why he lost his cool.

Booth turned to Beckett and continued, "Hey I've got this cool GPS which got me here, the hotel and everything in between just fine." Then he added for Castles' benefit, "I've got 4 vests, 2 sets of riot gear and my sniper rifle, plus I have Bones' kit in the back, so if we need to collect any evidence we're set."

Kate laughed then answered, "Sure Booth but if you stop in the middle of Times Square to yell at the cabbies I'm ditching you."

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R it's very much appreciated.**


	24. Chapter 24 Maddie’s Apartment

**Chapter 24 – Maddie's Apartment **

* * *

They entered Maddie's apartment Castle whistled as he looked around, "Wow, this is quite the place, what did you say she did?" directing his question at Kate.

Kate looked down at her notebook, "Funds transfer agent; I didn't realize it paid so well though."

They looked around the 5 thousand square foot loft space; the team took in the open floor plan, glossy oak beams and floor to ceiling windows that included an amazing view of the river.

Kate mumbled, "We'll pull her financials, maybe she came from money or married it," she opened her notebook to add the task.

"Doorman says he hasn't seen the Curtis' in months, which was unusual so they called their emergency contact after a few weeks. That's who filed the missing person's report," she flipped a few pages in her notebook then said, "A Laura McGinty, also an upper west side resident."

The team wandered thru the apartment and didn't see anything unusual in the open living spaces and made their way to the master bedroom.

Upon entering Castle's enthusiasm was clear, "Wow, this is decadent I wonder who her decorator was and if I could use them." Clearly enthralled with the massive rich leather, brass studded sleigh bed, thick carpeting and the color scheme which was synonyms with sex or murder, everything was red or black with minor reliefs of sapphire blue.

"Yeah Castle, if you can manage to overlook all the dried blood on everything, it's a nice room," Kate's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Bones moved forward and observed every detail, "Booth, it looks as though 2 victims were killed here, you can see by the massive blood loss both at the top and bottom of the bed, too much for one victim."

Booth took out his notebook and wrote each of Bones' observations down, then nodded for her to continue.

"I'm seeing what I think are fragments of leather shoe laces on the bed and in the decorative grommets at the head and base of the bed. It appears our victims were bound and killed here." She turned towards Booth and requested, "We need to get a Forensics unit down here to sweep the room for evidence, prints, everything."

Booth looked to Kate, and asked, "Okay how do you want to play it, Bones will stay with either unit but do you want your Forensics unit or mine to sweep for evidence."

"Ours they've been sweeping all the crime scenes so far, and with Dr. Brennan supervising I'm thinking nothing will be missed, let's go with that, I'll give them a call."

That having been decided, Booth walked to the far side of the room pointed out, "Hey Kate, I think this is their webcam setup, we should take this in as evidence too, maybe we'll get lucky, it might have video of the killer."

Castle walked over to the built in desk and spied a net book, activating it he notes the last web address is the same as Angela provided, his voice betrayed his excitement, "Hey folks, looks like that website Angela found them on was the last URL they used, and lookie here an advertisement for leather corsets, looks like we found their fetish."

Kate shook her head walked out to the room to make the Forensic arrangements.

Reentering the room Kate spoke to Bones directly, "Dr. Brennan, the Forensics unit will be here in 20 minutes, will you be all right if we head back?"

Booth doesn't like this plan they never separate and the few times it's happened she's been in danger (thinking to the Harbinger's case). Before Brennan can speak for herself, Booth interrupts, "Kate I'll be staying, when Bones is in the field we stick together, bad things tend to happen to her when I leave her alone. Plus I'll help coordinate with the techies, Bones is as you know can be demanding," out of Brennan's eyeshot, he raises a brow for emphasis.

Bones whined immediately, "Booth, you know I'm fine you should go."

"No Bones, don't argue with me I'm not leaving you here alone without protection when we know a serial killer has been in this apartment. Did you see the security to this place? He's very, very good or he knew the couple, I'm not taking any chances," Booth crossed his arms for emphasis.

"Fine Booth, but how are Kate and Castle going to get back?" Bones asked thinking she has him stumped.

Booth handed his keys to Beckett but spoke to Castle, "Rick, no offense but if I'm lending my vehicle out it better be to another law enforcement officer."

"Hey no biggie Kate never lets me drive, either," Castle smirked.

Kate seeing this settled, "Okay, we'll be going now, if your delayed I'll contact the lab and let them know to hold the web conference until you get back."

Booth finished with, "We'll go back with the Forensic unit, and if we're not on our way by 4 I'll call you."

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R it's very much appreciated.**


	25. Chapter 25 Clue in the bones

**Chapter 25 – Clue in the bones **

* * *

"Dr. B?" Hodgins called out looking for Brennan in the war room.

"Yes, Dr. Hodgins do you have an update."

"Yeah, between Amy, Angela and I we finished researching victim 1 & 2's clothing."

"Everyone watch the monitor, I'll be bring up the manufacturers site", as it appeared Angela explains what she's doing, as she navigates thru the website to the page that sells the red leather sheep skin outfits. "Okay, the business location is in Soho and it's owned by Frannie and Freddie Fine, I know, I know what a name, anyway we were able to determine the manufacturer because one of the pieces of clothing had a badly damaged tag which Amy was able to restore."

Booth stepped up, "Great work, now we can subpoena their records."

Cam interrupted, "Booth that's not it, we've been busy, Mr. Fischer has an update."

"Dr. Brennan, the bones have been cleaned and as you can see," using the webcam controls brings up a close-up of the scapula and rib cage. He focuses on the scapula and continued his explanation, "There appears to be marks scored into the bone, I believe the etching is in the shape of a question mark. As for cause of death, it appears victim 2 was stabbed multiple time in the chest," Fischer having switched focus to the rib cage.

Meanwhile Esposito is updating the murder board as the Jeffersonian updates came in.

"Excellent Mr. Fischer, please identify any potential murder weapons based on the marks left on the bone." Fischer nods his agreement then continued, "Victim 1, I have an update, as you can see a letter has been carved into the scapula as well," manipulating the webcam the letter "Q" is easy to identify.

Castle piped up, "Kate, the killer is leaving us clues possibly an anagram or an acronym, I have a feeling our other Vics are going to have marks on them too."

Kate nodded then asked, "Dr. Brennan the other bodies, how long before the bones are cleaned?"

Brennan looked directly at Cam as she replied,"We follow protocol, when we haven't we've endangered lives so we'll process them according to procedure, but it should only be another day before we can get the rest of the bones cleaned." Both Bones and Cam remembering back to Howard Epps.

"Cam, can you call in Miss Wick and Mr. Bray, I'd like them to assist Mr. Fischer if we need to process faster I want them to assist."

Cam agreed, "Yes that makes sense", she then turned to Jack and asked, "Dr. Hodgins I know you have Amy assisting you, can I call in another intern for you as well." Jack pondered the question and then looked directly at Booth, "You know who I could use, Zack," he paused as he waited for Booth's reaction.

"Hey Hodgins, sorry man I can't spring him for this, it's not summer camp, you'll have to bring in Jay or Kurt, I can't help you," Booth replied.

"It was worth a shot, okay Cam call in both Jay and Kurt, we'll get the evidence wrapped in 24 hours if both come in."

Cam next words brought everyone's attention back to the Jeffersonian, "Angela has ID'd the second victim, we're just confirming its Jeff Curtis, Maddie's husband, we'll send all the info to you Detective Beckett."

Angela added, "Bren, Fischer gave me the skulls from victims 3 & 4 and I'm now doing sketches for them, I'll start running their pictures using my facial recognition search engine again, but I'm going to start with the porn site first. If we find a match there again, then we know the killers somehow tied to the website and I can start breaking it down."

"Everyone great job we'd be no where without the lab," Bones added proud of her group.

"We just got back with the Forensic unit sweeping Maddie and Jeff Curtis' apartment; the obvious signs were there including a webcam, leather laces and copious amounts of blood. Cam the Forensic unit has been instructed to send the evidence to the lab; we'll need that processed as soon as possible too."

Kidding Cam called out, "Booth, looks like NYPD keeps us busier than you usually do, but then again you don't usually find a mass grave in Manhattan," Cam's snarky humor always comes out at the most inappropriate times, but that's what makes her lovable.

Castle raised a brow at Cam's remark hoping Kate doesn't take offense, Kate spoke up, "Hey, Cam we need a mass grave to get your attention, but now that I have the Jeffersonian on speed dial, you know after this case we'll be talking," she added with a smile.

"Okay folks, Esposito, Ryan run down the Curtis' financials, cell phone records and contacts," Kate flipped her notebook open then added, "Contact Laura McGinty, she reported them missing see if she can add anything."

"Let's wrap these leads and call it a night everyone," with that Cam and Kate disconnect the web conference.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R it's very much appreciated.**


	26. Chapter 26 Mi Casa

**Chapter 26 – Mi Casa **

**

* * *

**

With that Castle looked to Kate, Temperance and Booth, "Hey guys its Mexican night at my house, how about I make a pitcher of Sangria and make us some cheesy enchiladas."

Booth glanced at Bones then nodded, "Love Mexican that would be great Rick, what time?"

"How about you head over in an hour and I'll have dinner started, bring Kate with you she knows the way," he added as he walked towards the elevators'.

* * *

Arriving at Castle's Upper West Side Loft, Kate knocked; the door was opened by none other than Alexis Castle. Alexis opened the door widely; she greeted Kate with an impish grin, then focused on letting Dr. Brennan and Special Agent Booth in.

"Dr. Brennan, Special Agent Booth, I'm so glad you could come, I want to hear all about your case," Alexis' asked excitedly.

Bones looked at Booth bemused, then spoke, "Alexis, we can't discuss the case, I would think you'd know that from your father."

Booth added for Alexis and Brennan's benefit, "Bones always follows the letter of the law, though I won't discuss specific details of a case, we can give you the highlights, plus some of it may be a bit much for a 15 year old, your dad probably wouldn't appreciate us sharing."

Alexis spoke as she guided them to the open kitchen with matching bar stools, "Dad's pretty open, remember I'm the adult in this family," she smiled.

Rick looked up to greet everyone and responded to Alexis' comment, "Alexis, you know I'm a kid at heart but I think you and I both know who keeps you safe, smiling and happy?"

"Gram!" Alexis' smart ass remark whipped out.

Castle rolled his eyes, "Oh, yeah throw that one at my face."

All kidding aside, Rick offered everyone a glass of Sangria.

Bones swiveled around and admired Ricks' apartment, his tastes were close to her own, minus the ancient artifacts.

"Rick, this is a great apartment, if you came to DC you'd see how our tastes are similar, though my space is only 2 thousand square feet not the 7 you have here. Makes me think, I need a bit more space and Booth is always telling me property is always a good investment," she threw a smile his way.

"Maybe you can help me find something when we get back," this implied it was something she'd like to do with him.

The urge to wrap his arms around her was nearly overwhelming, but it's not Seeley/Temperance time, so he said with a good natured smirk. "Okay Bones, pick any Saturday I don't have Parker, T-Ball season is coming up next month, so I'm not as free on Saturdays' after that."

Everyone relaxed enjoyed the feast that Rick had spread out before them to enjoy.

Kate sighed after she had finished her meal, then she looked towards Booth and Bones and kidded, "Now you see why I keep him around, the man does have a way in the kitchen."

Bones piped up, "Yeah, Booth can cook too but when we're working a case we usually just end up eating take out and going over case notes. She looked towards Booth a soft smile curving her lips, "It makes for long days, but nothing gives me more satisfaction than catching the killers and getting them convicted. Anthropology was my entire life, though I love it, value it, I realize my life is about bringing killers to justice."

Booth watched her carefully while she spoke; he'd always wondered where his place was in her priorities, if they weren't in mixed company, he'd have kissed her with that revelation.

Rick watched the exchange and decided to save Booth from himself by adding, "You know Tempe, right there is exactly why your books sell, it's your conviction, your heart that speaks to the injustices out there. You let them know; at least Kathy and Andy are out there doing everything they can to make the killers pay."

Booth then glanced at his watch and stood, "Kate, can we drop you off, it's late and Bones and I have to be getting back."

Kate shook her head, "Nah, I'll have another glass of this fabulous sangria and play a little scrabble with Alexis and Rick here before I head off, thanks for the offer, we'll see you tomorrow at 9."

Rick walked Booth and Tempe to the door, he then lifted Tempe's hand to his lips, kissed it lightly and said, "Tempe, you're a dear friend and I hope you always feel welcome here," Booth watched this closely and wondered what Rick's game was.

Rick clapped him on the back and spoke quietly for only him to hear, "Take care of her."

Returning his voice to a more normal tone, "Good night you to, thanks for coming."

* * *

**A/N: R&R is always appreciated and Needed !**


	27. Chapter 27 I love you wet and soapy

**Chapter 27 – I love you wet and soapy**

* * *

"Booth, I need to call Angela back, I just got a text from her, she has another update she wants to pass along," Brennan put down her purse on the side table as they walked into the suite and pulled out her cell to call Angela back.

"Bones I'm going to take a long hot shower and relax a bit, let me know when you're done," Booth called back as he walked thru the sitting area on the way to his suite, as he walked he removed his blazer and tie.

With one final glance, he winked and closed the double doors behind him, thinking he'd leave Angela and Bones to their girl talk.

Booth stripped down and walked into the luxury rain shower and thought, "Wow, Bones has a Jacuzzi but this rain shower is sweet."

He picked up his razor, shaving cream and shampoo and puts them on the window shelf, noticing a hospitality basket as well; he noticed it contained shower gel and a loofa, he grinned then thought, "Maybe I can use that on Tempe."

Booth stepped in and turned the shower setting to a fine mist and then using the shaving mirror, started to lather his face. His mind elsewhere, he wondered what Tempe was telling Angela, chuckling Booth focuses on not cutting his face to ribbons.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brennan has finished getting her latest update from Angela, and Angela being Angela proceeds to grill Brennan.

"Bren, so what's Booth doing right now?" Angela asked.

"He's taking a shower, he's probably loving it, we each have our own master baths and my luxury item was a Jacuzzi and I know Booth's is a Rain shower." Bren then slipped by adding, "He's probably comparing which one is more luxurious knowing Booth."

Angela's brows nearly reach her hairline, sensing what Bren has let slip, nearly squealing but managing to keep it under control, she wants to confirm, "Hodgins has both, I'll have to ask Booth what he thinks of them, I personally love the rain shower but Hodgie is such a romantic he loves the Jacuzzi."

"You can ask Booth when we get back, I'm sure he'll give you an honest opinion," Bren replied.

"Bren, when did Booth try out your Jacuzzi, you've been pretty flat out since you got there, anything you want to share?" Angela smirked as she asked.

"Angela, you know Booth's back, I just offered him the Jacuzzi thinking he'd appreciate it, stop reading too much into it." Bren's eyes twinkled as she added a sigh for effect.

Slightly deflated Angela gave up that nugget thinking nothing's going to come from that, asked. "Bren, I added a few items to your packing, did you happen to see them?"

Bren blushed then responded, "Yes Angela I definitely saw the 2 lace push up bras and matching lace thongs, exactly who did you think I'd be wearing those for?"

"Why Booth of course, you just put one of those sets on and parade around the room a bit and Booth will turn to the jaguar I know he's hiding," Angela answered in a playful sexy voice.

"A bit obvious don't you think, why don't I just wrap myself in a towel and let it drop, same affect and no pricey panties to rip." Bren thought back to the night before and smiled at her own cleverness.

"Sounds like a plan, you decide Sweetie, I've got to go Hodgie is taking me home and making me dinner or I should say his chef Francois is making dinner. Remember when in doubt; channel my soul, you'll never go wrong, especially if you're thinking indecently about Booth. Bye Sweetie"

* * *

Bren laughed as she stretched her back and put her phone away, and then she thought maybe I will join Booth and check out all the fuss. She turned away from her bedroom and double backed across the sitting area and listened quietly at Booth's door, still hearing the shower, she slipped in quietly.

As she walked she slipped her clothes off and being very un-Brennan like dropped them as she went, finally stripping off her panties, she stepped into the bath as quietly as possible. Upon entering she heard the radio and listened to Booth sing along with Johnny Resnick as he sang _Iris_, her heart skipped a beat it was only one of her favorites.

That husky voice sang,

"_**And I'd give up forever to touch you **_

_**Cause I know that you feel me somehow"**_

This sent a quiver right to her soul, not wanting to startle him; Tempe contemplated how to let him know she was there, the next verse determined her approach. Quietly opening the shower door, she began to sing in time with the music blending her breathy voice with his husky one, and managed to hold her own.

"_**And all I can taste is this moment **_

_**And all I can breathe is your life **_

_**Cause sooner or later it's over **_

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight" **_

Seeley, turned towards Tempe as he heard her voice, gently reached for her hand to bring her to him, just as the last note of "tonight" is reached. He crushes his mouth to hers, threading a hand thru her beautiful silky hair and pulling her against his hip, he feasted as the Goo-Goo Dolls finish. In the background strains of "Let Love In" began as Seeley methodically worships the perfect body of Dr. Brennan.

"I could definitely enjoy surprises like this" Seeley, kissed her neck. Tempe's breathe hitched as Seeley rans his mouth along the skin just below her ear. She then gently pushed him back against the rain washed tile and pulled him closer by running her hands down his back to feel his muscles ripple as he continued kissing her neck.

Not to be out done, she grabs the loofa, soaping it up began to lather his chest and neck, peeking thru her lashes she watches as he holds back, letting her have control. Running the loofa, again and again over his six pack abs she drifts lower. Seeley groaned his approval, reaching for her, she alludes not wanting to stop, turning him to face the wall all the while she soaped his back and ran her hands along the same path as the loofa had been. She teased him by letting her breasts graze his back, which unleashing a deep guttural moan from him. She continue ministrations making him putty in her hands.

Done, she pulled him towards the water gently moving her hands to rinse every part of him, following her trail with feathered kisses.

Seeley, grabbed her groaning, "Enough, I need you, I need to make love to you Temperance," his voice trailing as he kisses her so deeply she feels nothing but him.

Bemused by the kiss Tempe nodded, "Seeley, I think I we manage that."

He then followed her to the bedroom all the while his eyes caressed her; Seeley opened the nightstand draw, and found exactly what he was looking for. Grunting his approval Seeley chuckled, "Remind me to thank the hotel management; they do think of everything," he grinned as he placed a condom on the night stand. "Now I can focus on making love to the most amazing woman I've even met," Seeley moved Temperance to the center of the bed, gently brushed the hair away from her face. As he did this she shifted and leaned on her side to face him, "Is this real? Seeley I don't think I'd survive if it wasn't." He leaned in and kissed her lips softly hoping that reassured her, he then shifted to kiss the sensitive skin just at the crook of her neck. As she did this, she murmured is a soft low voice, "I have a confession, I've been fantasizing about you ever since Tony and Roxie, it's why I snuck away to gamble that night, it was either gamble or attack you."

He pulled her closer, and kissed her temple adoringly, replied, "God, I wish I had known that, I knew you were stunning before that case, I mean look at you your gorgeous, but when you dolled yourself up as Roxie, it was nearly impossible to focus. Hey do you still have that dress?" Seeley leaned forward kissing the tip of her nose lightly.

Tempe answered with a chuckle in her voice, "Oh, yeah that dress was killer; I wore it clubbing one night after we got back with Angela, I must have been groped 20-30 times that night..."

Seeley growled, "Well your only to wear that dress only for me from now on," Tempe quirked her brow at Seeley knowing she'd do exactly what she pleased, so she teased.

"Seeley, you know I do exactly what I want when I want, and right now I want you…" she pulled Seeley's lips firmly onto her own, then she proceeded to show him just how much.

* * *

Making love to Dr. Temperance Brennan wasn't something Booth would ever forget, once again unimaginably satisfied, Seeley pulls her close and kissed the top of her head and pulled a sheet over them as they drift off.

* * *

**A/N: R&R are very much appreciated and treasured.**


	28. Chapter 28 Okay, where are we?

**Chapter 28 – Okay, where are we?**

* * *

**9 AM - Day 3**

Once again the team is assembled on the Jeffersonian Forensics platform and in the war room, Booth called attention from the group.

"Okay squints, what have you got for us?"

Cam spoke first, "Booth, we've now ID'd all the victims and I'll send you all the corresponding information shortly, they were all found to be members of the porn site Angela found and all have open missing persons reports open on them."

Angela stepped up then added, "Booth, we found that the website is managed by a Nathan Bates, get this his father's name is Norman."

Bones looks puzzled, Castles jaw dropped as does Booth's, Booth turned to Bones to answer the unasked question. "Norman Bates was the killer in one of the scariest movies ever made, "Psycho".

Bones asked, "That's a fictional character Booth, how can that make any difference?"

Castle answer for Booth, "Tempe, come on that is way too cool our killer could be Norman Bates son, wow talk about TMZ moment."

She still looked puzzled but dropped the subject, mentally noting she'd ask Booth what Castle meant later.

Kate asked, "What about the clothing manufacturer any progress there?"

Hodgins spoke up, "Kate looks like other than the first couple most of the clothing wasn't specialized and definitely not all bought from the sites advertising on the couple's website." Hodgins shifted his focus to Booth, "I'm thinking since they aren't linked you should probably follow the porn site for more leads."

Bones asked, "Mr. Fischer, Mr. Bray, Miss Wick what have you found from the bones?"

Miss Wick steps up enthusiastic, "Dr. Brennan thank you so much for asking me to come in for this case, I'm so grateful that you think so highly of my considerable skills," Daisy groveled and boasted in the same breath.

Bones sternly asked, "Miss Wick your update?"

"Yes, Dr. Brennan we have confirmed Dr. Parish findings that victims 1, 4 & 5 were all garroted and the other victims all stabled multiple times by an Army Ranger throwing knife," with this news Booth jumped a bit at his background being mentioned.

Bones looked over knowing exactly what Booth was thinking, letting him know with the flick of her head that she was there for him.

"Mr. Bray, anything else?" Bones asked always understanding her role as a teacher.

"Dr. Brennan, please look to the monitor, I'm pulling up images of each victims scapula's arranged in order of kills."

A collective gasp could be heard in the war room upon viewing the bones, the letters clear as day, "Q? FBI GW!"

Bones looked at Booth and asked, "Who do you think GW is?"

Booth paused carefully, "Could be, Dr. Wyatt he's retired but his last assignment was the global serial killer task force working with Interpol, I think we have to call him and see if he knows anything?"

Angela stepped up, "Booth, I'm going to check into the website further, see if I find any inconsistencies with IP addresses. Though Mr. Bates is handy I want to see if there are any common or obsessive hits on our couples' videos, it could be simply a voyeur. I should know by early afternoon if I've got an obsessed stalker, or if Nathan Bates is a good target for you."

Booth turned to the team in the war room and spoke, "Kate, Castle, and Bones we'll call Dr. Wyatt together maybe we can get a handle if he know this killers MO or this Nathan Bates."

Kate nodded then added, "Esposito, Ryan run the typical background checks on this Nathan Bates. By the way did anything come from your Laura McGinty interview? Ryan anything out of the ordinary with the videos Angela sent?"

Ryan answered, "Other than those totally freaky videos nothing out of the ordinary, Laura McGinty was their business associate, so when their buildings super called and she had no way to get a hold of them, she had the missing person's report drawn up. As for the Curtis' financials, yeah Matt Curtis came from money but he worked as a global funds transfer agent along with this wife, apparently they were very well liked and their sexual exploits were not know to their associates," Ryan finished with.

Kate summarized, "So no new leads, just confirmations," she signed then added, "Well hell that's better than where we were two days ago, thanks guys."

Booth looked to the webcam to cut the call, "Cam, we'll wrap now, call me and we'll setup another web conference once Angela finishes her analysis."

As Esposito and Ryan left to complete their assigned tasks, Booth turned to Castle, Beckett and Bones, "Okay, let's call Gordon-Gordon?"

Booth called Dr. Wyatt's cell number, which he still has from his therapy days when he shot the clown.

"Dr. Wyatt, Bones and I are in New York working a serial killer case, and we need your help?" Booth said getting right to the point.

"Agent Booth, your calling me from New York, isn't that out of your jurisdiction?" Gordon-Gordon asked, his British accent rang clear on the speaker phone.

"Dr. Wyatt, the Director approved it, do you have a minute we've got a case that we believe the killer has identified you as having answers," Booth replied.

Gordon-Gordon paused before he replied, "Why Agent Booth, I've been retired for 2 years why would you think the killer is implying I could help?"

"Dr. Wyatt, the killer carved into 8 bodies the following letters Q? FBI GW!" Booth paused letting the information sink in.

"Oh, I do say I'd think I had answers too if I read the same clues," Gordon deadpans.

"Agent Booth, why don't you fill me in," Gordon asked and Booth took a few minutes to fill Dr. Wyatt in.

"So you say, this fellow's name is Nathan Bates, how morbid, my ex-wife couldn't take a shower for years after that movie," Gordon added in a slightly ironic tone.

"Well Agent Booth, I can tell you the name has no meaning to me, so this isn't the connection, but leaving letters carved into victim's bones, that does have a connection," Gordon starts.

"The FBI and I worked years on this case never catching him, the killer I believe is Billy Valentine a sexually frustrated transvestite, his ability to disguise himself, is parallel to none, the FBI serial killer task force has been trying to catch him for years," Gordon added.

Booth asked, "Any thoughts on how we might be able to catch him?"

"Based on what you told me his fetish has moved to sexually active couples, if I may recommend, I'd say setting up a sting operation with a law enforcement couple, perhaps acting out for the video site would work. Considering the digitally experienced Miss Montenegro she could probably put a tracer on any hits the video gets via the website, allowing you to cast your preverbal net over the "Bone Carver."

Booth paused their serial killer hadn't been named, "Dr. Wyatt, the Bone Carver?"

"Yes, Agent Booth the FBI serial killer task force named this killer, you have the Bone Carver on your hands, will you be updating Director Cullen, this is definitely something he'll want to know," Gordon knew of Booth's cowboy tendencies, thought it best to remind him of his overall duties.

"Yes, now that I know the FBI serial killer task force is involved, but I'm going to ask for the lead on this with Detective Beckett. From what I can tell we've gotten the closest to him, so we deserve the lead," Booth said emphatically as he nodded in Kate's direction.

"Well I wish you well Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan always a pleasure speaking with you both, please be sure to come by soon I have a new Vegetarian Delight I'm sure will tickle your palette," Gordon finished the call with a British accented Au Revoir, sounding quite odd.

Castle's eyes look like they're going to drop out of his head, then asked, "Wow that was the coolest thing I've ever been part of, that guy was like a British secret agent, so secretive and cool, bet he can read minds."

Booth laughed, "I think sometimes he can, other times I wish he could," he thought back on all his conversations with Gordon-Gordon. "Okay, lets hatch a plan first then I'll call Director Cullen, I've learned a long time ago, go in with a plan and Cullen usually lets you lead, sit back and he'll hand it off."

Castle spoke up, "I think it's obvious, Kate and I pose as the couple this would allow you to capture the video that's needed," Castle then snapped his fingers and added, "we can even call it a trailer teaser, that should get his attention," Castle clearing was warming up to the idea.

Kate looked at Castle bemused, "Castle, aren't you jumping the gun here, maybe Booth and Dr. Brennan have some ideas of their own." Kate interrupted, hoping they'd volunteer for this little romp. She thought only a blind man couldn't tell they were involved, they should be able to handle the sexual stuff in their sleep.

Booth thought, thank god Castle's here then nodded his head in agreement, "Kate, no problem here Bones and I can handle the video monitoring and tie into the Jeffersonian to track the IP hits as they happen, no I think Castle's right on this one, we've got the technology resources to track."

Kate held back a groan, then decides she might as well play along no getting out of it now then added for Castle's benefit, "Okay Rick, but if you grope my ass you won't be walking for a week," with that Kate left the room like a true diva.

Castle watched her walking away mumbled, "But, what a great ass it is," as he followed her out.

Booth smirked then said to Bones, "Whew, glad we got away with that one, with those two they'd be acting, with us it would be real and I'm definitely not into show and tell."

"But, Booth we'd be good, who's to say they will be," Brennan seeing the logical side of her argument.

Booth quirked an eyebrow, "Do you really think those two can't pull it off?"

Bones nodded her head in agreement, "You're right, I definitely think those two will be convincing."

With that they left the war room.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R, it's very much appreciated and wanted.**


	29. Chapter 29 Setting the trap

**Chapter 29 – Setting the trap**

* * *

**2 PM - Day 3**

Back in the war room, Booth announced, "Okay I've just spoken to Cullen, he's agreed to our strategy and giving us the NY Serial Killer Task Force (SKTF) as back up, most likely they'll be going in for the capture, but we'll be casting the net."

Booth looked around; noted the acceptance of the mandate. He then cleared his throat, his eyes found Angela's on the monitor.

"Okay Ange, the Task force needs to have a live feed of your findings throughout, but I'll be giving them their final destination. You'll need to coordinate with the FBI safe house allowing for constant communication with the video feed room. Our combined feed will be monitored by the Task force; can you contact Charlie and get that setup?"

Angela nodded, "Sure no problem Booth."

"Kate, we'll have the safe house setup and have the Under Cover Prep Team available to... accessorize you and Castle appropriately," Booth picked his words carefully because everything else sounded worse.

"We only need 3 minutes of video to entice, the video is planned to be a teaser so no need to go overboard, but you do have to entice. I'll leave that up to you, whatever you think will work," Booth didn't feel the need to go further with his explanation, again he thanked god he wasn't required to act in this op.

Castle raised one question, "Okay, I know I'm the exhibitionist in the group, but when this is done, can we make sure this video gets deleted, I have a 15 year old daughter who's pretty sophisticated about the web, and I really, really don't want her finding this."

Angela assured Rick, "Castle no worries, I'm your insurance policy, consider me one of the good hands people, I never fail."

Castle smiled his thanks to Angela and immediately felt better, then began to mentally rub his hands together. Three minutes with Beckett, that just too good an offer to pass up.

Booth finished with an, "Okay folks let's get this show on the road."

* * *

**A/N: R&R is very much appreciated.**


	30. Chapter 30 Wow are they for real?

**Chapter 30 – Wow are they for real?**

* * *

Booth parked the SUV at the safe house, then shifted toward Bones and raised a hand to caress her cheek and smooth the stray hair from her face. "Okay beautiful, let's go catch the bad guys," then he leaned forward and dropped a kiss quickly on her lips.

Bones chuckled as she opened her door and said, "You are so love this, you're lucky I do too or I'd be kicking your ass."

* * *

The safe house was pretty non-descript from the outside, but on the inside it had been dressed with this op in mind, one room has been fitted with one way glass with a full video monitoring center. Mounted cameras pointed towards the decadent Persian style bed, which seemed only to be missing the harem girls and magical genie to complete the scene.

The UC team has gone with a very revealing harem outfit for Kate, including layers of veils and a mysterious mask. Booth definitely glanced more once in her direction, earning a sharp elbow from Bones. He laughs, knowing he was caught red handed.

Booth opened Kate's mic then asked quietly, "Kate you okay?"

Booth had been on too many UC ops not to appreciate how uncomfortable this would be for her, Kate responded, "Sure Booth I'm fine, but do me a favor, keep the comments to a minimum if I'm gonna pull this off I can't have both you and Castle in my ear." Kate smiled at the irony of her statement.

"Gotcha Kate, we'll keep the mics quiet until we're ready to cut the feed," Booth let her know.

Then Castle walked into the bedroom looking like a porn harem prince complete with his prerequisite mask, now it's Bones' turn to stare. Booth, waved a hand in front of her face breaking her field of vision and smiled, with a laugh asked, "Hmmm Bones, you liking the harem outfit or is it Castle's chest catching your attention?" Booth asked with a smirk.

Bones blushed then replied, "I was just examining his skeletal structure; he falls within the optimal proportions for his height and weight."

"Sure, Bones whatever you say," Booth bit his cheek in an attempt to hold back a grin.

* * *

The video surveillance room was pretty sophisticated, on screen an image popped up as Angela appeared with Jack and Cam lurking nearby, she called out, "Hey Booth, we're ready I already have the live feed to the Task force setup, they're on this live mic so your commands will get straight to them."

She paused then introduced the Task Force Commander to the group, "Detective Saunders is online from the Serial Killer Task Force, Special Agent Booth will be giving you your orders, I'll be providing options to them as we discussed but they will authorize the destination search."

Booth thought while listening to Angela, she hated giving orders but dam she was good at it. Booth said once the introductions were done, "Hey, John how are you? Glad you could join us on this op, let's make this good we want to take down this bastard."

John replied, "Yeah when this is done, let's go for a drink I haven't seen you since our Philly days, lets catch up."

"This goes down the way I hope, we'll have a drink to celebrate closing the case, okay time to earn our pay."

Booth turned toward Kate and Castle to cue them up, "Kate, Castle we'll start the video feed about 30 seconds after your in position, there's a green light towards the one way mirror that when it turns yellow that will be your visual queue you have 30 seconds of screen time left."

He added, "This is definitely not a live feed we'll tape delay it just in case one of you goes into a laughing fit or you smack your heads together, we only have one shot so it's' got to be good if we transmit it."

"You folks ready?" Kate and Castle nodded as they shared a look.

* * *

Kate climbed up onto the bed, and then kneeled in the center as she waited for Rick, and thought, "God I can't believe I'm doing this. I'll just think he's one of New York's most eligible bachelors and maybe that will get me thru." Then she remembered, "#### he is one of New York's most eligible bachelors."

She took a deep calming breath then sat on her heals as she waited for Rick to join her.

Castle definitely loved role play and had no problem acting the part, Kate had been his prey for quite a while, and he definitely was going to enjoy teasing some life out of her.

Rick climbed on to the bed, moving to face her, he also sat on his heals as he took in her gorgeous form, then he looked into her warm anxious brown eyes and whispered, "Kate, do you trust me?" Castle asked.

Kate swallowed hard but nodded, "Yeah, Rick let's get this show on the road."

Booth spoke up one final time in a quiet voice, in an attempt to not break the mood, "Okay folks, I'm shutting off the mics, it's up to you now."

* * *

With that Rick raised his hand and ran a finger along her cheek, Kate tip her head back to meet his waiting lips. Kate leaned in and her eyes fluttered shut just as their lips met.

Rick groaned pulling her close and devoured her lips, his tongue demanding entry. Kate allowed his exploration just living the sensation not thinking, just feeling.

Her hands wander up to entangle themselves in his hair, she pulled him closer giving him kiss for kiss.

Rick left her lips and started to trail kisses down her neck all the while his hands skimmed the soft skin of her back as he pulled her even closer. Kate forgot the audience, the purpose of this encounter as though it was only the two of them. She tipped her neck to give Rick access to the sensitive flesh of her ear. Rick not needing any more of an invitation leaned in to nibble on her ear, which elicited the sexiest moan he'd ever heard. His body hardens, betraying him with every touch of her lips. His hands wandered down her back, ever mindful not to grab her ass, they skimmed the sides of her waist, and then traveled slowly to the exposed skin just under her breasts.

As though someone else controlled her body, Kate pushed her breasts towards his hovering hands, Rick groaned in response. He redirected his lips to the delicate tops of her breasts, his tongue moved to taste her, hands simultaneously moved to skim the delectable flesh overflowing her lace pushup bra.

Needing more, Rick rained kisses along her collar bone, nibbling here and there as he went. Out of the corner of his eye he spied the light switching from green to yellow, shifting slightly he moved to trail kisses along the long column of her neck, his teeth nibbling gently on her ear. Feeling her vibrate under his tongue, he pulled her close and devoured of her lips. Kate responded to his insistent kisses by devouring his lips in turn.

Quietly Booths interrupted, "Kate, Rick we're good we got all the footage we needed." With that Rick and Kate pull back looking into each other's eyes, desire plain for both to see, Rick pulled her close and whispered with a grin. "Now that definitely wasn't so bad was it Kate?" she smiled back, then whispered, "Now that I've had a taste of what all the fuss is about, I may have to finish this later."

With that Kate rose to leave the bed, which left Castle wanting more.

* * *

Booth and Bones looked at each other, then Booth mouthed, "Wow", but quickly shifted to Angela, Okay Ang I think the footage we got should work as a teaser, let's load it up and see if we get any hits."

"Okay Booth it's loading now, I've added the necessary tracing software, so once we start getting hits I'll be able to track the IP addresses even if they're being redirected," Angela spoke her form of Squint-ease.

Booth exchanged an excited glance with Bones then spoke, "John, are you good to go, once I get confirmation from Angela?" John confirmed, "Yeah Booth we're ready, hopefully this won't be a stake out where we wait hours for a hit." John voiced Booth's fear, waiting worked for him having been a former sniper but he knew waiting definitely made for sloppy ops.

Angela called out excitedly, "Booth I've got a hit and it's from the same IP that had visited our couples' videos before, just calling it up now," there was a slight pause and then an excited, "Got it!"

"It's coming from an internet café in Soho, the webkey is Starbucks, but the user profile is definitely our webmaster Nathan Bates."

With that Booth barked out orders, "John, get going and keep this transmission open, Angela might be able to provide more."

"Ang anything else you can give us?" Booth asked.

"Yeah Booth, he's connecting thru the Starbucks open public web address but they require a courtesy login, he's signed in as badb0ys1969 and he's got a picture on his profile. Oh man he's creepy looking, I'll forward the photo to John, and hopefully it'll help him nab the guy."

John asked, "Hey Ang, I got it." Then he added a status, "Booth we have an ETA of five minutes, can Ang loop the video again, and maybe he'll stick around long enough for us to nab him."

Ang didn't need to be asked twice, responded, "John it's on a continuous loop, hopefully he'll watch the Kate and Rick show one more time."

Kate and Rick entered the sound room having just gotten dressed, heard Angela's last update.

Minutes later John called out, "Booth, I'm leaving my mic open we're going in."

The sound of John barking out orders reach their ears, everyone strained to make sense of the voices, then they heard a man shout, a gun blast and more shouts to get down, with a final grunt of approval John updated the team.

"Booth, we got him great work everyone, we'll bring him to the precinct, Cullen was clear you guys were to get first crack, but he's going to be transferred to the FBI facility on 52nd street afterwards," John added.

"Booth, out for now see you in twenty," John cut the transmission.

* * *

Booth looked around and smiled broadly at everyone, "Great job everyone that was pretty unbelievable we just caught the Bone Carver, do you know he's suspected of 42 murders, we've just caught a major serial killer." He grabbed Bones and hugged her close, but mindful of the web cam, doesn't lean in to kiss her though it took all his willpower not to.

Bones clearly understood and simply hugged him back, then she turned to the webcam and with a grin said, "Ang great job, sorry I've just elevated your Squint status to permanent that was amazing."

Ang laughed, "Hey, our actors sold it so well our psycho couldn't stop watching the video. Rick before you ask, I've already deleted the video from the web," she smirked then added, "But, I've sent copies to you and Detective Beckett, thought you might enjoy it for yourself."

With that Kate rolled her eyes and said, "Oh man, Castle if that video ever gets out I'm killing you."

* * *

**A/N: Would love your opinion on this scene, it's definitely one of my favorites in this story.**


	31. Chapter 31 True Confessions&Celebrations

**Chapter 31 – True Confessions & Celebrations**

* * *

Bones hung up her phone having just spoken to Cam; she turned to Beckett and Booth, "Cam says she found DNA evidence of a Caucasian male on every set of leather laces used to bind his victims. We've got him Booth we just need a warrant for his DNA and he's ours."

Booth, smiled his appreciation, "Bones you're best, we're going to put that killer away for a long time."

Smiling at Kate, he asked "Ready Kate," Kate nodded, "Oh yeah I'm definitely ready to nail this guys ass."

With that Kate opens the door to interrogation where a slimy small man with beady eyes stared back at them. Castle and Bones watched from the observation room, Castle turned to Tempe and said, "Oh, this is going to be fun, I should have brought popcorn."

* * *

Later, gathered at the Bamboo Palace the team took over a large semi-circular booth with Rick, Kate, Bones, Booth, Ryan, Esposito, John and Lani all enjoying a celebration drink together.

Booth and Kate had made quick work of Nathan Bates, he admitted to everything and was currently now in FBI custody. Only packaging up the evidence remained and notifying the victims' families, everything had happened so quickly they hadn't been able to notify next of kin yet.

That sad task would wait for tomorrow, tonight they celebrated their victory.

Lani asked with a smirk, "So Kate, is Castle everything advertised, or is it all smoke and mirrors."

Kate eyed Castle before answering, "No he's the real deal but knew if he grabbed my ass I was going to kick his butt, fortunately for him he kept his word."

Ryan and Esposito looked at Castle and snickered, "You let Kate take that round you are such a wimp."

Booth and Bones had watched the entire "act" smiled, they both knew those two had something special, hopefully they don't blow it.

John eyed the group and couldn't help notice how close they were and they'd only been working together for 3 days, he shook his head amazed, "Hey you guys did great. We've been trying to catch him for years, what tipped you off?"

Booth answered, "The Jeffersonian of course, we couldn't have caught the guy if it wasn't for them, plus the guy had escalated, came out of retirement to lure Dr. Wyatt back, he left clues specifically for him."

Booth added, "We called him, he suggested the plan we ended up using, the man is amazing I think he can read minds and he's a great chef. I consider myself lucky being able to call him my friend."

He raised his glass, "To Gordon-Gordon who paved the way to capturing a major serial killer." Everyone raised their glasses and toasted, "To Gordon-Gordon."

Booth looked at Bones and asked, "So Bones, what's in store for tomorrow, do we get to go back to being tourists?"

She smiled then answered, "We can play tourist in the morning but I have a book signing from 1 to 3 at the Manhattan Barnes and Noble," she paused then asked quietly, "do you want to come along?"

Booth turned the full wattage of his charm smile on her and responded, "Sure, I'll be there to answer any "Andy" questions that come up, who knows maybe someone will ask me to sign their book," he laughed at the thought.

This caused Kate to pause and turn to Castle, "Hey Rick that's interesting, maybe I should go to your signings considering you've acknowledged I'm the basis for your books, I bet I'd get a few takers."

Rick's eyes slowing took in her beautiful face and figure, remarked softly, "Oh yeah you'd definitely would have takers."

* * *

**A/N: R&R is very much appreciated!**


	32. Chapter 32 Book Signing

**Chapter 32 – Book Signing**

* * *

"I could actually learn to enjoy this," Tempe leaned in kissing his lips softly.

Booth wrapped his arms around her waist, couldn't agree more. He turned Tempe back to the view and asked, "Have you ever been up here Bones?"

She replied, "Yeah, after Sleepless in Seattle came out, I had a publishers' meeting in New York, just before my first book came out Angela tagged along for company. Once we got here, Angela was obsessed with finding Sam, so of course we had to come to the Empire State Building."

Booth looked startled then remarked, "Bones, you've watched a movie produced in the 90's I didn't think you made it past the 40's with Casablanca."

She smiled softly and explained, "Booth you're not the only one who has ever tried to teach me about pop culture, once you decided it was your job to do that, Angela basically let you have it. But, all of her stuff tended to be romantic movie oriented, but we did watch an Affair to Remember, Angela insisted I get the references from the movie."

He hugged her close and felt her shiver, not sure if it was the breeze or him, he leaned in to drop a kiss behind her ear, the sigh lets him know its him, he smiled at the realization.

Booth raised his eyes and looked over the New York skyline, he spied what he's been looking for and pointed, "There's the Statue of Liberty, wow she looks so small from here, when I got shipped out years ago, I actually went to visit it, it's amazing up close, have you been?"

Tempe answered, "No I've never been, when I was little my dad made me think it was the most patriotic place in the world, he'd tell me of his Swedish parents emigrating from Stockholm and landing in America to make their way." She paused before continuing her reminiscing, "Dad could always tell great stories his were the best, sometimes it was dragons and princesses, other times like with his parents, he just used what he knew was true."

She turned to face him, her beautiful eyes focusing on his, "You know Booth, you are a much better man than my father, you protect your own at all cost to yourself," she lowered her gaze to stare at his chest, remembering when Pam had shot him. Booth tipped her head back, "Of course I do, I wouldn't know how to function in this world without you."

Booth leaned in with the intent to kiss her, she stopped him with just a finger on his lips, then added softly, "What I was going to say is that you and my father are charming wonderful men. Ever since I was little I always had a soft spot for twinkling eyes and charming smiles, that hasn't changed one bit." With that she closed in to take that kiss.

* * *

Booth looked around then mumbled to Bones, "This is nuts, all these people here to have their book signed, how do you put up with this noise."

"Excedrin Booth, Excedrin," taking her Seattle's Best travel mug from Booth she settled down at the signing table making sure she has enough pens, gum and bottles of water to keep her happy.

She raised her eyes to his and questioned, "Are you staying around Booth?"

He looked for his answer in her eyes and not finding it there he asked, "Do you want me to?"

She nodded, "I'd like it if you were here, I occasionally get an obnoxious reader and you know me, I ignore what I can, which I can't do here or I break their wrist and that's not an option either."

Booth chuckled and settled down next to her, "Yeah Bones that would probably kill sales, sure I'll stick." He then smirked and asked, "Hand me your book, I want to read what's on page 269 you mentioned it at the Gala, everyone else can have page 187," Bones smiled and selected a volume but before handing it to him, took a pen to the dedication page.

"To the real Andy, my inspiration and passion, Tempe" Booth looked on as she wrote; he held his breath wondering if she'll write "love". Seeing she didn't, he knew it was too soon but she did hesitate over the last word so he knew she'd thought about it, with that he smiled and accepts his copy.

* * *

**A/N: R&R is very much appreciated!**


	33. Chapter 33 Relax

**Chapter 33 – Relax **

* * *

Seeley escorted Tempe back to their suite; he opened the door to let her pass. He could see the exhaustion in her face, "Seeley, Ellen arranged for a massage this afternoon for me, so the masseuse will be by in about 30 minutes, I really could use a massage, I think I'll take a shower before they get here. " As she said this she dropped her purse on the side table then waited for Booth to respond.

"We'll since I've been as physically active as a snail today fetching and carrying coffees for you," he grinned to remove the sting from his words, " I think I'll change and go down to the gym for a good work out. I checked out the place yesterday and it looks pretty decent, got your typical weights, elliptical trainers and treadmills, so it'll do in a pinch."

Booth took Tempe in his arms and pulled her close then murmured, "Will you miss me?"

Tempe reached up to kiss him gently on the lips, "I will but just think when you get back, I should be putty in your hands."

Tempe then pulled away and walked to her room to shower and Booth moved to his to change as well.

A few minutes later Booth knocked gently on Tempe's door, "Bones, I'm leaving now… don't fall asleep or you'll miss your masseuse", Tempe called back, "No problem Booth, I just stepped out of the shower I'll be ready."

Booth left the suite making sure he has his key card as he walked towards the elevator he passed a handsome young man carrying a masseuse table, followed by an attendant carrying towels, oils and lotions for Tempe's massage. He nodded as he passed then dashed to catch the still open elevator doors, then pressed the button for the work out facilities.

* * *

Bones heard a knock at the door and muttered, "Coming", she opened the door to let the masseuse and attendant to enter.

"Dr. Brennan, I'm Mario your masseuse, where would you like us to setup?" Mario inquired.

"My bedroom I think, it's a little more private and I want the hotel staff to clean the other rooms while you're working on my aches and pains." Brennan added rationally.

"That's fine Dr. Brennan, just give me 5 minutes to setup and here's the menu of massage techniques I use, your publicist asks that we provide you any service you require." Mario added as his voice dropping to a seductive level.

Brennan being Brennan is oblivious replied, "Thank you Mario, I should have my choice in a few minutes."

Mario saw Dr. Brennan wasn't taking the "bait" proceeded to setup the bedroom for her massage.

"All set Dr. Brennan; I'll step out, please remove all your clothing and lay across the table facing downward, please use the additional towel to cover your derriere then call out when you ready." Mario quietly left the room.

With a sigh Brennan dropped her robe onto the bed and proceeded to climb up on the table, scooting so that she's could covered her derriere modestly, then with her face cradled in the special massage table attachment. She called out, "Mario, anytime I'm ready."

Mario entered, he couldn't help but notice what a beautiful figure Dr. Brennan had, but knew it was all business with her, the vibe she sent out was crystal clear, "I'm taken," was obvious.

"Dr. Brennan, have you chosen your options?" Mario inquired.

"Yes, I'd like the deep tissue and reflexology massages, please start with the reflexology", Brennan requests and adds "my feet are killing me," she added softly.

"No problem, Dr. Brennan" and Mario proceeded to lotion, oil and rub the pain from her feet and body.

After a while, Tempe relaxed so much she fell asleep under Mario's expert massage and drifted into a light dream state. In her dream, Seeley was massaging her and she was completely pliant under his expert hands, groaning in a die for sex voice, Seeley walked back into the suite.

Having heard Tempe's sweet sexy voice coming from the bedroom, his hackles went up immediately and stalked to the door nearly ripping it from its hinges. There he found a sleepy Tempe, being massaged by her too handsome masseuse.

Mario being no fool held up his hands and whispered, "She's asleep and very relaxed, she's obviously dreaming," Mario knew not to add, "she's dreaming about sex." But the sigh and the groaning certainly add up to that.

Booth motioned Mario out shutting the door behind him, "I think Dr. Brennan is all set, please thank the hotel for their hospitality and ask them to collect the table in the morning." Mario knew to get while the getting was good. Booth signed off on the bill then added a good tip to lessen the sting of rejection for Mario.

He escorted Mario out, and then returned to Temperance, momentarily admiring the gorgeous form nearly completely exposed to his gaze. Seeley made a mental note, that's the last time another man was going to have his hands on her, he grinned and acknowledged he'd better keep that tidbit to himself knowing Tempe.

With that, Seeley decided to take up where Mario left off.

Seeley picked up the massage oil and poured a bit onto his hands rubbing them together and then adds a little dribble down Tempe's spine. He used his thumbs expertly he started at the very base of her spine, just grazing her derriere, and moving slowing working out all the knots as he found them.

Tempe simply continued to sigh and groan her pleasure at Mario's fingers, wondering how in the world those fingers knew her so well.

Slowly Seeley leaned over her body as he continued to rub her spine in the area opposite her breasts, he was tempted to expand his hands just a bit and rub the outside flesh of her breasts. But, knew he'd give the game away and he was definitely enjoying this Bones', the sexual creature just pliant under his hands.

Seeley moved slowly and leaned in to blow a few warm breaths on the nap of her neck, in her sleepy state, her body reacted if not her mind and she groaned again in her so sexy voice, which nearly drove him crazy.

Seeley rubbed her spine at the base of the neck and if possible, he thought he heard purring. Not being able to take it anymore, he leaned in to kiss her neck lightly.

Tempe jumped as though electrocuted, no longer sleepy eyed Tempe pulled the towel from under her, and hastily covered herself as she looked up in alarm. Her eyes focused on Booth and she relaxed visibly.

"God Booth, you scared me to death, I though Mario had decided to attack me," Tempe panted.

"No if anyone is going to attack you it'll be me, now why don't you lay back down I want to finish your massage," Seeley whispered in her ear.

A grumpy Tempe muttered but complied, "I'd like that just fine you scared the hell out of me. Now I'm holding you responsible to get me relaxed again!" She lay back down on the table but was no longer concerned with covering her derriere, Seeley for one is pleased.

Seeley whispered, "Relax Tempe, just feel my hands massaging all this beautiful skin and taking all your pain away."

Seeley oiled his hands once again and rubbed her shoulders moving slowly down her back using his thumbs to expertly release her stress, Tempe sighed often in her deep sexy voice. Seeley thought, "That voice alone makes me crazy."

He reached her spine just opposite her breasts; Seeley didn't bother to hold back and gently rubbed the soft outside flesh which brought out the sexiest groan ever, not wanting the massage to end. He moved to one leg and lifted it gently and massaged from toe to upper thigh. Tempe groaned sleepily enjoying his attentions immensely.

Seeley did the same for her other leg, now and then leaning in to drop light kisses against her super heated skin. Tempe raised her head looking back at him their eyes met briefly and he wondered how he had ever resisted her.

He dipped his head to rain kisses all over the top of her shoulders and neck, she groaned, "Seeley, make love to me."

His husky voice whispered, "Tempe, I'm not finished with your massage, soon babe, soon."

Seeley moved his expert hands to cup and massage the tender flesh of her derriere and noticed for the first time the light bruises his hands had left behind over the last few days. He dipped his head as he ran his tongue gently over each bruise, kissing the pain away.

Tempe, at this point is literally a puddle of goo, thought, "If he just reach down just a bit more."

She turned over to face him as she brought his lips to hers muttered, "Seeley make love to me, let me show you how much I need you."

Seeley needed no further encouragement, proceeded to lift her from the table and placed her gently on the bed. He pulled her close as his lips descended on her neck and proceeded to educate Dr. Brennan on the true meaning of "Afternoon Delight"."


	34. Chapter 34 Bidding a fond farewell

**Chapter 34 – Bidding a fond farewell**

* * *

Bones and Booth stopped by the 52nd Precinct just to say goodbye before they left for DC. When they reached the squad room, Booth called out having spied Castle lurking outside the break room, "Castle, I'll take mine black," Rick replied with a chuckle, "what you miss me already," as he clapped Booth on the shoulder before heading back into the break room.

Tempe, found it easier to be herself with Castle, he was charming and mischievous, but also gallant in his own way. With Beckett other than the first few minutes of the Gala, it had been all business since then taking a small page from Booth's book she turned towards Beckett.

"Kate, please call me if you ever make it to DC, I know we haven't been able to talk about much more than the case, but I feel as though we could become friends."

Kate looked at her closely knowing this was big for Dr. Brennan to extend a friendship, reached out to shake her hand but she softened the strong stance and replied with a wink, "Tempe I'd definitely would like that, we usually have an annual detectives seminar in October maybe I could call you then." She leaned in and whispered, "And maybe you can fill me in on what you know about Castles' writer's world, I feel a little off whenever I have to go to those things."

Tempe smiled then nodded, "Well you know I'm short on insight, but I can give you all the facts and maybe together we can figure out what it all means," she chucked at their attempt to co-conspire. They parted ways and looked forward to their next meeting.

Castle, pulled Tempe into his brotherly embrace and kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Tempe, you hold on to him, he's the real deal," with that he released her to Booth knowing the man was just chomping at the bit, murmured, "To be in love again," he glanced back at Kate then added, "I definitely think I'm ready."

They waved and wished the dynamic duo a good trip, the 52nd precinct returned back to normal.

* * *

**A/N: R&R is always appreciated**


	35. Chapter 35 Okay, I'm now deaf

**Chapter 35 – Okay, I'm now deaf**

* * *

Booth and Bones entered the Jeffersonian, they looked as they did on Wednesday when they left, Booth's hand rested where it's been for the past 5 years.

Cam, Hodgins and Angela all came forward as they talked excitedly about the case.

After a bit Angela arched a brow and asked, "So other than catching a serial killer did you two do anything exciting while in New York?"

Booth looked at Tempe and raised a brow, she silently agreed, with that Booth said, "Yeah, we did a lot of this," with that Booth grabbed Bones around the waist dipped her slightly as he devoured her lips.

A glass shattering scream could be heard thru out the Jeffersonian.

THE End of Bones for Hire

* * *

**A/N:**

**First, thank you for reading, and those of you who have reviewed, alerted or made this story a favorite my sincerest thanks, you motivated me! Every time I received a review, it made me smile and appreciate you all the more.**

**For those who haven't reviewed yet, if you've read the whole story please consider leaving a review, we do this for your entertainment and our only payment comes in the form of reviews, please think twice when deciding not to leave a review. It matters.**

**Upcoming Stories:**

**Watch for the Sequel – ****Starlight, Starbright what will I see tonight? - **_**Story Complete **_

I've enjoyed writing this crossover very much Castle and Bones are two of my favorites shows, my next story will be a continuation of this, but we'll flash forward to the Jeffersonian Halloween Party with the cast of Castle included (setting moved to DC).

_**New Bones-Fan Piece – **__**"Tears from Heaven" **__**– Current Project (Summer 2010)**_

_**It'll be different for me Angst, Drama, Crime and just to level things off a little fluff ... don't worry I have a personal addiction that has to be cared for... but definitely more serious. **_

_**In a perfect world, true love triumphs over all challenges. But the world is not perfect and some obstacles could be insurmountable. Can their once-in-a-lifetime love overcome everything in the way and come out stronger on the other side? Laughter, tears, pain, and adventure - this story has it all."**_

_Click my profile to get to the story – search engine seems to be having issues._

**Future stories:**

**Expect to see the third installment in the Bones/Castle series; I haven't decided on a title yet, so unfortunately I can't announce it… expected to begin late fall/early winter 2010.**

3rd in the series planned for Bones/Castle with Alexis as the center-point.

**Also watch for ****Bones that Grow**

Bones Fan-Fiction only - Immediately following an attack on the national mall where our heroes' have been caught as front page news, following their dramatic rescue of 20 hostages, they unwittingly ignited a media fire storm. Both injured, but basking in the knowledge of their just realized love, B&B have much to think about careers, partnership … are they ready to have a relationship that's more than partners? Let's just see….. This could have a prequel, but I need to research too much to do it justice right now and I just want to write.

Right now both stories are outlined, now to write the chapters.

**Coming soon, watch for ****Anatomy of the Seven Deadly Sins**

I'll be working on the 7 deadly sins, just a fuzzy thought right now based on the movie "Seven" though the concept is from the movie but the rest will be original. Right now I'm thinking Bones' only fic, but I might do a cross over or two with House, NCIS not sure with Castle, just to muddy the waters….this will be a serial, 7 stories. That should keep me happy for quite a while.

**Finally, each story has its own time table, though I want Bones that Grow to begin, heck it's outlined already, I may want to jump on the seven deadly sins. All will come with "Hope and Patience", please keep sending me reviews they make me write faster.**


End file.
